


California dreaming

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Selenn



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenn/pseuds/Selenn
Summary: «California dreaming» – устойчивое выражение, которое означает, грезить о том, что никогда не станет явью.





	California dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: неграфичное описание насилия, употребление запрещенных веществ, UST, авторские хэдканоны.  
> Таймлан – после событий «Защитников». Фанфик написан до выхода второго сезона «Железного кулака».  
> Автор не удержался и сделал отсылки к сериалу про одного хорошего учителя химии. Также есть отсылки к комиксам, в частности к «Power man and Iron fist» (#7, 8)  
> В тексте присутствуют отрывки песен. Перевод одной из них частично взят с сайта amalgama-lab.

Глава 1.

Уорд тормозит и глушит двигатель. Когда фары гаснут, стоянка, на которой он припарковался, вновь погружается в темноту. Мичам прислушивается. Вокруг тихо. Он аккуратно выходит, достает сумки из багажника и только после этого открывает заднюю дверь.

Дэнни спит, почти сползая с сиденья в проход. Его поза выглядит жутко неудобной, но лицо удивительно расслабленное. В такие моменты он кажется младше своих лет. Уорд замирает на пару мгновений, не желая нарушать его покой, но затем все же наклоняется и трясет за плечо.

— Эй...

Дэнни зажмуривается и пытается отвернуться.

— Отстань.

— _Дэнни, малыш, в поход взывают горны..._

— Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу эту песню? — отзывается он немного хриплым после сна голосом и открывает глаза.

Уорд хмыкает.

— А зачем еще мне ее петь? — Он бросает рюкзак на живот Дэнни, и тот коротко охает. — Вылезай, или я тебя здесь запру.

Дэнни отодвигает сумку, садится ровнее и трет руками лицо.

— Если этот мотель такой же, как вчерашний, то я лучше останусь в машине, — вздыхает он.

Уорд морщится и окидывает взглядом неуютное двухэтажное здание рядом с дорогой.

— Я не просил тебя ехать со мной.

— Верно, — Дэнни наконец выбирается из салона и потягивается. — Пойдем. Я же обещал, что не брошу тебя.

Он сонно улыбается, и Уорд думает, что ни за что не должен был на это соглашаться.

***

_Два дня назад_

Ходить с Дэнни на общественные мероприятия — пытка. Нужно проследить, чтобы он пришел вовремя, по нужному адресу и в нормальной одежде. Причем исполнение этих задач вовсе не является гарантией успеха.

— Ты долбаный идиот, — чеканит Мичам, шагая через вестибюль. Рэнд с трудом успевает за ним.

— Да ладно тебе! — Он широко ухмыляется. — Это же правда смешно! Тот чувак достал бумажку и почти по слогам прочел с нее: «Я так рад _сейчас_ быть здесь».

Уорд вспоминает, как после этих слов Дэнни засмеялся на весь зал, и содрогается, не замедляя шаг.

— Этот, как ты выразился, «чувак» — из Комитета по вопросам налогообложения. Я стелился перед этим гадом несколько месяцев, убеждая, что наши, мать твою, протезы не являются предметом роскоши и их не нужно облагать дополнительными налогами. — Уорд повышает голос и срывается на крик. — А теперь ты все испортил!

— Так разве ты не хочешь продавать по более высокой цене?

— Мы их за такую цену вообще не продадим. Я доступно объясняю?

— Твой пинок под столом был не менее доходчивым. Теперь синяк будет.

— Неженка. Можешь купить себе протез, потому что скоро их обложат трехсотпроцентными налогами, и только ты его себе и сможешь позволить.

Они наконец-то доходят до лифтов и останавливаются в ожидании. Дэнни переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Вообще, мог и предупредить.

— Ну прости, я привык иметь дело со взрослыми людьми, которые не ржут во время важных конференций. — Уорд нервно жмет на кнопку несколько раз подряд, словно это может заставить лифт приехать быстрее. Дэнни осторожно кладет руку ему на плечо, пытаясь успокоить, и криво улыбается.

— Ты можешь сказать ему, что я упал с самолета, ударился головой и творю фигню. Уверен, он поймет.

Уорд тяжело вздыхает и бросает взгляд на Рэнда. Вот он, стоит здесь, говорит, дышит, а не погребен под обломками и снегом где-то в горах. Мичам думает, что это все-таки чудо, и раздражение немного отступает.

— Этот аргумент я уже использовал с тем владельцем фонда.

Дэнни кривится.

— Да, неловко тогда получилось.

Лифт наконец приезжает, и Дэнни пропускает Уорда вперед.

— Ты сейчас куда? — спрашивает он.

— Мне нужно кое-что закончить в офисе, — уклончиво отзывается тот. — Я же завтра уезжаю.

— Опять? Мы и так не виделись пару недель. Я думал, мы посидим где-то, выпьем. Я хотел кое-что с тобой обсудить.

— Во-первых, если ты запишешься у моего помощника, то я с тобой встречусь и обсужу что угодно. Во-вторых, я наркоман в завязке, Дэнни. Я не пью.

— Черт.

Лифт спускается на нижний этаж. В полупустом помещении гул шагов кажется очень громким. Уорд слушает вполуха рассказы Дэнни, пока пригоняют их машины. Он уже собирается поблагодарить работника парковки и сесть за руль, как Дэнни хватает его за руку.

— Точно! Совсем забыл! У меня же подарок для тебя.

Они приближаются к «Астон Мартину», и Дэнни по пояс залезает в багажник. Уорд, наклонив голову, созерцает открывшийся вид и думает о бесконечных галстуках, ручках и носках, которые ему подарили на день рождения несколько дней назад. Весь этот хлам некуда было девать. Только старый подарок Джой, рубашку, надетую на нем сейчас, он хранит бережно.

— Вот, — Дэнни протягивает изрядно помятый сверток.

— Серьезно? — в неумело завернутой упаковке обнаруживаются очередные носки. Впрочем, от тех, что у него уже есть, их отличает принт с красноречивым жестом средним пальцем. — Мог бы подарить «Ролекс», я бы не обиделся.

— Да ты что! Увидел их и сразу подумал о тебе!

— Знаешь, в следующий раз, когда увидишь что-то… — Уорд не успевает закончить фразу, как вдруг из-под его машины слышится хлопок и снизу вырывается пламя. — Черт... Так, стоять, — он перехватывает Дэнни, рванувшего к машине, и флегматично наблюдает, как охранники орудуют огнетушителями. — Замечательно.

В течение следующего часа приходится общаться с пожарными и страховщиками, и это похоже на перекрестный допрос с пристрастием. Да, он регулярно проходит ТО. Нет, он не провозил в машине легковоспламеняющиеся вещества. Нет, он, черт возьми, не знает, почему его автомобиль взорвался.

Все это время Дэнни крутится под ногами. Когда эвакуатор забирает то, что осталось от «Мерседеса», вызывается подвезти.

— В горящей машине и то было бы безопаснее, — отзывается Мичам, но, противореча своим словам, опускается на пассажирское кресло.

— Да брось, если бы ты был за рулем, то мог бы просто побыстрее разогнаться и сбить пламя!

Уорд цокает языком.

— О законах физики мы с тобой еще как-нибудь поговорим.

***

По дороге домой Мичам косится на Дэнни. В его голову невольно лезут мысли, что было бы, сядь он в машину сразу. Дурацкий подарок, можно сказать, спас ему жизнь. Уорд убирает сверток в портфель, и одна мысль о нем почему-то теперь греет душу. Так было в последнее время со всем, что связано с Рэндом. Привязаться к нему оказалось не трудно. Уорд остался совсем один, без семьи и друзей, а Дэнни был единственным, кто помнил, что тот еще жив. Не только помнил: он часто звонил, заглядывал в гости. Даже выслушивал советы. Когда вся эта история с Рукой закончилась, он пришел именно к Уорду.

— И что мне теперь делать? — спросил он.

— Доучись, найди работу.

Дэнни нахмурился, не понимая.

— А что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе ответил? Найди новый древний культ бессмертных ниндзя и объяви им войну? — Уорд покачал головой. — Хотя бы школу закончи, а то в документах с ошибками пишешь, стыдоба.

Дэнни ушел, и Мичам особо не рассчитывал, что его услышали. Поэтому когда Дэнни рассказал ему, что экстерном сдает экзамены и собирается поступить в бизнес-школу, у него некрасиво отвисла челюсть.

Вскоре, когда к списку того, что Дэнни может сказать о себе, прибавляется что-то кроме дурацких мистических титулов, связанных с драконами — совладелец сети школ боевых искусств, основатель фонда помощи пострадавшим при исполнении — с ним внезапно появляется о чем поговорить.

Кроме тех случаев, когда под конец дня хочется добраться до дома, лечь на пол и умереть от усталости.

— Ты меня до дверей будешь провожать? — ворчит Уорд. Дэнни, вместо того, чтобы высадить его и уехать, паркуется и тащится вслед за ним. — Иди домой. — Мичам достает ключи, тянется к замочной скважине и замирает как вкопанный. Замок вскрыт. Входная дверь открывается от легкого толчка. — Да чтоб тебя...

Он заходит внутрь и, окидывая взглядом гостиную, холодеет. Слышит, как за ним следует Рэнд.

— Ни фига себе, — свистит он. И Уорд склонен согласиться.

Масштаб погрома потрясает даже сейчас, когда он еще не включил свет. Мебель перевернута. Ящики выдвинуты, дверцы раскрыты, документы, книги, техника – все скинуто на пол. Уорд проходит вперед, и что-то хрустит у него под подошвой.

— Сука, бабушкин сервиз, — тянет он, глядя под ноги. — Джой расстроится, когда... — Он замолкает. — Плевать.

— Надо вызвать полицию, — говорит Рэнд.

Уорд кивает и идет по коридору. Сейчас он может думать только о том, что спрятано в его кабинете. Не могли же они добраться до...

Внезапно из темноты на него налетает человек.

— Говори, где он, или ты труп, — рычит грабитель. Уорд чувствует, как под ребра ему упирается холодное дуло пистолета.

— Вы звучите весьма убедительно, но я понятия не имею, о чем речь, — невозмутимо отзывается он. Очевидно, такой ответ выводит мужчину из себя, он меняет позицию и теперь стоит, направляя дуло пистолета Уорду прямо в грудь.

— Слушай, а где у тебя?.. — раздается голос Дэнни и вдруг смолкает. Рэнд замирает за спиной преступника, в начале коридора. Мичам смотрит на него, едва заметно склоняет голову направо. Дэнни дергает уголком губ.

Дальше все происходит очень быстро. Уорд толкает неизвестного вправо, в этот момент Дэнни срывается с места и несколькими ударами оттесняет его к стене. Заваливаясь на спину, он все-таки нажимает на спусковой крючок. Звука выстрела Уорд почти не слышит, только чувствует толчок пули. Потеряв равновесие, он чуть отшатывается и оседает на пол. Сбоку раздается звук бьющегося стекла. Дэнни наконец выбивает из рук вора пистолет и оглушает ударом.

— Уорд!

— Да не кричи ты так, — хрипло отзывается он и порывается встать, но Рэнд удерживает его за плечи. — Я в норме. Спасибо мистеру Поттеру,– ворчит он, все-таки поднимаясь на ноги. Неловко пинает растянувшегося на полу грабителя. — Это тебе за рубашку.

Дэнни переводит взгляд вниз, где сквозь дырку от пули видна защитная ткань бронежилета.

— Что за... Почему ты его носишь?

— Потому что я не пуленепробиваемый, как твой друг, например? — Дэнни удивленно моргает. — Давай, помоги мне связать нашего гостя, пока он еще что-то не выкинул.

Становится очевидно, что теперь его дом — место преступления. И после прибытия копов забрать отсюда хоть что-то уже не получится. Разобравшись с вором, Мичам направляется наверх, в спальню. Там все выглядит так же, как и в гостиной. Одежда сметена с полок и валяется прямо на полу. Заранее собранный чемодан выпотрошен. Красота.

— Итак, что все это значит? — Дэнни поднялся вслед за ним и теперь стоит, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку.

— Знаешь, а это ведь моя реплика, — Уорд роется в вещах и, находя нужные, складывает на кровать.

— Не уходи, черт возьми, от ответа. Кто-то взрывает твою машину, обыскивает дом, нападает на тебя. А ты явно всего этого ждал, раз носишь бронежилет. Что происходит?

— Очевидно, я кому-то не очень нравлюсь, — Уорд достает сумку и складывает в нее вещи.

— Ни за что не поверю, что ты не знаешь, кто за этим стоит, — Дэнни заметно начинает раздражаться.

Мичам игнорирует его хмурый взгляд и протискивается через дверь. Спускается вниз, идет к коридору, где лежит связанный вор, и сворачивает в кабинет. Дэнни не отстает ни на шаг. Идет, ссутулившись, засунув руки в карманы. В кабинете такой же бардак. Невозможно наступить на пол: он весь покрыт бумагами. Уорд шагает прямо по документам, подходит к столу и нажимает на одну из клавиш стационарного компьютера. В сторону отъезжает дверца, закрывающая нишу в стене.

— Да ну черт, — выдыхает Дэнни, наблюдая за его манипуляциями. — Что за шпионская фигня?

— Ты же не отстанешь от меня, правда? — Уорд достает из сейфа небольшой металлический контейнер и пистолет и кладет их в сумку. — Давай так. Ты спрячешь это в своей машине, а я тебе потом все объясню?

— Ловлю на слове.

Прежде чем он успевает еще что-то сказать, Уорд достает телефон.

— Вот теперь можно вызвать полицию.

***

Приехавшие на вызов офицеры только усугубляют творящийся в доме хаос, принося с улицы грязь, добавляя к валяющимся на полу предметам свои флажки и карточки.  
Наблюдать за этим тяжело.

Дом никогда не казался Уорду крепостью, он никогда не чувствовал себя здесь в безопасности. Раньше — потому что здесь жил Гарольд, после его «смерти» — потому что все здесь осталось как прежде. С Джой они приняли решение ничего не менять в семейном особняке, поэтому каждый предмет здесь напоминал ему о прошлом. Дом казался минным полем. А теперь здесь словно прогремел взрыв.

Только благодаря присутствию Рэнда, который почему-то все никак не уезжает, Уорду спокойнее проходить через очередной допрос.

— Вам нельзя покидать город на время расследования, — добавляет в конце детектив.

У Мичама после этих слов нервно дергается глаз.

— Но у меня завтра самолет... — начинает он.

Полицейский выглядит очень уставшим. Его атаковали адвокаты, которых вызвал Уорд, и он все-таки признал, что это была самозащита. Благодаря напору юристов им не приходится тащиться в участок, и допрос проводят здесь же. Он и так на многое уже закрыл глаза.

— Что поделать, придется отменить вашу поездку, — отзывается детектив бесцветным тоном.

— Отлично. Замечательно. Вы так помогли.

***

Вора увозят. Дом опечатывают. Уорда с Дэнни просят выйти на улицу прямо под начинающийся дождь. Они останавливаются недалеко от особняка Мичамов. Уорд нервно теребит ручку сумки, которую ему отдал Рэнд.

— Сейчас вот самое подходящее время все мне объяснить. — Дэнни почти силой усаживает его в свою машину и смотрит хмуро.

Уорд косится на него и задумчиво трет подбородок рукой.

— Короче, я... кое-что украл.

Дэнни вскидывает брови.

— Что?

— Пока мы не получим патент, я не могу сказать тебе, что именно. Мне запрещено разглашать информацию.

— Что? — Дэнни смотрит на него как на умалишенного. — Ладно. Давай по порядку?

— Хорошо, — Уорд устало вздыхает. — Я занимаюсь одним проектом. У нас лаборатория в Калифорнии. Штат сотрудников давно ведет разработки, но кое-что не сходилось, и мне пришлось, — он откашливается, — пойти на крайние меры.

— Проект. Штат сотрудников. Лаборатория в Калифорнии.

— Ну давай, скажи что-то про Калифорнийскую мечту, будет так оригинально.

— Да при чем здесь... Уорд, почему я не в курсе? Ты мой бизнес-партнер!

— Я курирую это предприятие, но оно никак не связано с «Рэнд Энтерпрайзис», так что я не обязан отчитываться перед тобой, — сухо выдает он.

— То есть если бы тебя пристрелили сегодня, я бы даже не узнал, кто это был. Классно получается. — Дэнни поджимает губы. Заметно, что он начинает выходить из себя.

— Слушай, мы скоро запустим производство, и все это закончится. Тогда они уже ничего не смогут изменить. Осталось только отвезти контейнер и все.

— Куда?

— В Сан-Диего. Черт, когда я организовывал там штаб, то его расположение вдали от Нью-Йорка казалось мне огромным плюсом.

Дэнни задумывается.

— Из-за запрета ты не можешь полететь на самолете. Поезд тоже не вариант.

— Поеду на машине, — отзывается Мичам.

Дэнни пару секунд молчит, а потом кивает.

— Хорошо.

— Что «хорошо»? — не понимает Уорд.

— Я поеду с тобой.

— Нет.

— Я не дам тебе поехать одному! — Дэнни уже не скрывает злость.

— В прошлый раз ты сказал: «Разбирайся сам». Можно назад того Дэнни, которому было на меня наплевать?

Рэнд дергается, как если бы Мичам его ударил, и выглядит совершенно несчастным.

— Я тебя не брошу, — просто говорит он.

У Уорда резко заканчиваются силы спорить.

— Черт с тобой. Делай, что хочешь.

***

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет. Мы не поедем на этом.

— Да что не так с «Бьюиком»? — восклицает Дэнни.

— Например, все?

Они пришли к согласию, что ехать на «Астон Мартине», принадлежащем Дэнни, не стоит: посреди автобана он будет слишком заметным. Но, когда дело доходит до выбора машины, их мнения решительно не совпадают. Рэнд предлагает какие-то нелепые варианты, стоя среди рядов задрипанных автомобилей. Благо в Нью-Йорке даже в полдвенадцатого ночи можно арендовать что угодно, были бы деньги.

— Лучше бы ты предложил двинуться в путь на осле, как это было у тебя в Лунь-Луне.

— Ладно, а что с ним не так? — Дэнни указывает на двухдверный седан.

— После тысячи миль он начнет биться в агонии, а потом развалится прямо на трассе. Это привлечет внимание, поверь.

Под конец они находят самый оптимальный вариант.

— Но он же скучный, — тянет Дэнни, рассматривая неприметный автомобиль.

— Зато надежный, — припечатывает Уорд. Это, конечно, не «Мерседес», но хоть едет и на том спасибо.

***

Дэнни отогнал свою машину на парковку в «Рэнд» и теперь занимает соседнее место в арендованном автомобиле.

— Мне нужно собрать вещи, — коротко говорит он. На стоянке он немного приободрился, но потом, видимо вспомнил, что обижается на Мичама. Поэтому какое-то время он едут молча. Когда фешенебельные дома вокруг сменяются обшарпанными, Уорд осознает, что весьма смутно представляет, куда ехать дальше.

— Показывай дорогу, я не ориентируюсь в этой части города, — говорит он.

— Здесь направо. Кстати, до завтра можешь переночевать у меня, — великодушно предлагает Дэнни.

— Уверен, Коллин будет счастлива моему соседству.

— Ну, — Рэнд мнется. — Она теперь наслаждается соседством с кое-кем другим.

— Налево? — спрашивает Уорд, и Дэнни кивает. — А она умнее, чем я думал.

— Не будь таким гадом, ладно? Мы расстались по обоюдному согласию.

Уорд останавливается у перекрестка.

— И?

— И мы дружим, да. Все нормально.

— Дэнни.

— Это конечно, тяжело, мы все-таки столько времени провели вместе, через многое прошли...

— Дэнни, — говорит Уорд громче.

— А?

— Мне плевать, что у вас там происходит. Говори мне, куда ехать дальше?

Рэнд кашляет и отводит взгляд.

— Прямо.

***

— У меня небольшой бардак, но ты переживешь. — Дэнни проходит вперед и собирает разбросанные по квартире вещи. Потом уходит в комнату, которая, очевидно, служит гостевой спальней.

Уорд никогда не бывал у Дэнни раньше, и теперь с интересом разглядывает лофт, чем-то похожий на додзе Коллин. Под потолком теплым ровным светом горят лампы. Здесь просторно, уютно, нет лишних вещей. В гостиной на полу циновка. В угол задвинут снаряд. Не сразу, но в глаза бросаются выпадающие элементы. Какие-то признаки неблагополучия. На кухне в раковине скопилась немытая посуда. Стопка неразобранных писем лежит на столе. А еще чувствуются пустоты. Словно из ряда предметов исчезла какая-то вещь. Не хватает пары плакатов на стене. И на полке, где раньше что-то лежало, теперь ничего нет.

— Располагайся, — Дэнни провожает Мичама в комнату и снова уходит. Уорд опускает на пол сумку и замечает у двери коробку с вещами, судя по книге, посвященной холодному оружию, оставленными здесь Коллин.

Через некоторое время Рэнд возвращается со сменой постельного белья и полотенцем.

— Ванная дальше по коридору. Доброй ночи.

После того, как Дэнни узнал о тайном проекте, он почти ничего не говорил, хмурился и избегал зрительного контакта. Все-таки скрытность его задела. Уорд думает, что мог бы сейчас все рассказать ему. Это было бы так просто. Попросить о помощи. И тем самым, напоминает себе Уорд, втянуть Рэнда в свои проблемы, когда у него, очевидно, и своих хватает. Ничего, как-нибудь сам разберется, не привыкать.

Уорд открывает сумку и проверяет вещи. Джинсы, пара футболок, свитер. Кожаная куртка вместо пальто. На несколько дней должно хватить. На дне он замечает небольшой сверток, который, видимо, еще дома бездумно засунул в сумку. Что ж. У него точно есть запасная смена носков. Затем достает небольшой контейнер, который забрал из сейфа. Проводит пальцами по полированной поверхности. Господи, что в моей жизни пошло не так, думает он.

Глава 2.

Всю ночь Уорд не может нормально спать из-за нового места и планирует дорогу, рассматривая карту. Всего им предстояло проехать чуть меньше трех тысяч миль. Если проводить в пути около двенадцати часов в день, а на ночь останавливаться в мотелях, то получится три отрезка: Нью-Йорк — Чикаго, Чикаго — Денвер, Денвер — Сан-Диего. Придется потуже затянуть пояса, но других вариантов не было.

Оставалось только решить самый сложный вопрос. Как спрятать контейнер и то, что в нем хранится, в пути. Пока они здесь, в Нью-Йорке, это не представлялось сложным. У него был сейф, и не один. Так что эту проблему можно было решить очень без труда. Но в дороге... Им придется ехать в машине, останавливаться в нескольких местах. В этом случае вариант с тайником был исключен. Значит, нужно было придумать что-то другое...

***

Будильник звенит пронзительно. По утрам Уорд всегда чувствует себя разбитым. Поэтому у него начинает болеть голова, когда он понимает, что Дэнни все еще на него злится. Рэнд сухо отзывается на приветствие и продолжает возиться с чем-то у плиты. Смотрит хмуро, но все равно протягивает Уорду тарелку, когда он подходит к столу.

— Это что?

— Овсянка. Что, в благородных домах такое не подают?

— Подают, но не сожженную дотла. — Мичам кривит уголки губ.

— Не устраивает, готовь сам, — угрюмо ворчит Рэнд. Он опускается на соседний стул и сидит, без энтузиазма ковыряя ложкой в своей тарелке. Уорд еще никогда не видел Дэнни таким безразличным к еде. Повисает тягостное молчание. Тишину нарушает радио, по которому передают какую-то утреннюю программу.

Каша неожиданно оказывается съедобной, и Уорд благодарит Рэнда. Не получив ответа, тоже начинает раздражаться.

— Долго ты еще будешь дуться, а?

Дэнни отворачивается.

— Ты думаешь, что я должен был тебе рассказать? — Уорд пытается заглянуть ему в лицо. — Слушай, у тебя были довольно трудные времена, и мне не хотелось впутывать тебя в это, — искренне говорит он.

— Ага. Точно. Я так и понял. Спасибо за заботу.

— Дэнни...

— Если бы вчера меня не оказалось рядом, то... — Он замолкает. — Люди все время скрывают от меня что-то. Ты понимаешь, насколько это бесит? Почему все вечно ведут себя со мной, будто я ребенок?

— Потому что однажды ты вырастешь в Дэниела, а пока ты Дэнни, — отвечает Уорд, но, видя сердитый взгляд Рэнда, становится серьезнее. — Так. Ладно. Я сейчас скажу то, о чем потом обязательно пожалею. Но я правда беспокоюсь о тебе. И я не хочу рассказывать тебе все и втягивать еще больше. Поэтому, если ты хочешь ехать, то тебе придется мне доверять.

Рэнд пожимает плечами.

— Ладно.

Уорд моргает и осекается. Он готов был услышать от Дэнни отказ.

— В смысле?

— Ладно, я тебе верю. Если ты ставишь такое условие, то мне придется согласиться. Ты же мой друг. — Дэнни улыбается, и от этого у Уорда что-то тянет в груди.

— Отлично, — он порывисто поднимается на ноги, внезапно не зная, чем себя занять. Надо еще раз все проверить. Выходя из кухни, бросает: — Избавься от телефона, чтобы нас не выследили по нему. Я возьму одноразовый, этого будет достаточно. И сними наличку, картами лучше не пользоваться.

— Да, капитан.

Уже в дверях Уорд хочет обернуться, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на Рэнда, но выходит, даже не замедляет шаг.

***

Мичам заводит машину и включает музыку. Фыркает, видя осуждающее выражение лица Дэнни, узнавшего песню после первых аккордов.

— Уорд.

— Да?

— У тебя офигеть странное чувство юмора.

Слова рвутся из динамика:

We come from the land of the ice and snow  
From the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow  
The hammer of the gods  
We’ll drive our ships to new lands  
To fight the horde, and sing and cry  
Valhalla, I am coming!

On we sweep with threshing oar  
Our only goal will be the western shore

— Это отличная песня, придурок.

— Только мы едем на восточное побережье.

— Но зато точно из страны льда, — он кивает на слякоть за окном, трогаясь с места.

***

 

Вашингтон-сквер стоит, укутанный желтыми листьями, мокрыми от дождей. Всюду снуют люди, отчаянно пытающиеся одеться по погоде, но каждый раз терпящие поражение. От бесконечных дождей и сквозняков нигде не укрыться.

Мичам ненавидит осень в Нью-Йорке. Сейчас уезжать отсюда особенно приятно. Хотя, конечно, покидать город ему нравится всегда. В свое время Уорд решил, что устроить лабораторию в Калифорнии — хорошая идея, по крайней мере потому, что так можно будет чаще менять обстановку. На самом деле было много других причин, связанных со стоимостью аренды и местным законодательством по вопросам отходов, а также с профессионалами, которых удалось найти. И все же, выбрав Сан-Диего, Уорд чувствовал, словно его тянет туда что-то наподобие золотой лихорадки. Мифическая Земля Обетованная. Свое собственное дело, возможность воплотить только свои, никем не продиктованные идеи. И оказаться подальше от родного города. Чего еще можно желать.

Когда они проезжают через заповедник Уортингтон, за которым начинается Нью-Джерси, Мичам испытывает облегчение.

***

— В общем, план такой: нам нужно за сегодня успеть доехать до Чикаго. Это тысяча миль, но если мы будем ехать четырнадцать часов, то еще до полуночи будем там.

— А ты оптимист, — комментирует Дэнни.

— Вот так меня еще никто не оскорблял. Давай представим, что мы пилоты на «Ле-Мане».

— Что это?

— Это двадцатичетырехчасовая гонка на выносливость. Машинам и пилотам надо продержаться сутки на трассе. Самое главное — правильно использовать ресурсы. Топливо, шины, колодки. Вообще гонка существует с… – Уорд слышит, как Дэнни начинает шуршать своим рюкзаком. — Ты меня слушаешь?

— Прости, никогда не понимал твоего увлечения гонками.

Уорд закатывает глаза.

— Это потому что ты не очень умный, Дэнни, — отзывается он и хочет сделать музыку громче, но слышит вопрос:

— Почему?

— Что «почему»? — Уорд не может посмотреть на Дэнни, но понимает: тот сейчас выглядит серьезным.

— Объясни? — отвечает он. — Ты вечно говоришь, что я тупой, что все делаю не так. Но нормально не объясняешь. Или объясняешь, но когда уже поздно. Вот скажи мне, что такого в гонках? Это же элитарный вид спорта, — Уорд приподнимает бровь, услышав из уст Дэнни слово «элитарный». — Да, я дружу с Люком и знаю слова типа «привилегии» и «дискриминация». Этот твой «Ле-Ман» ведь только для мажоров. Я знаю, я тоже родился с серебряной ложечкой во рту и иногда бываю оторван от реального мира. Но даже я понимаю, что надо думать о людях, а не вбухивать состояния в машины. Ты считаешь, наши с Коллин додзе — это блажь. Но мы помогаем детям из неблагополучных семей. Создаем безопасное пространство для них, учим, отвлекаем от улиц. Это не просто тренировки. Мы спасаем их.

— А знаешь, что еще их спасает? Улучшенные тормоза, например.

— Не понял.

— Я не удивлен. Впервые их разработали как раз для этой, как ты выразился, «мажорной» гонки. А еще дворники, галогеновые фары и кучу всего, что потом пошло в использование серийных автомобилей. Ты хоть представляешь, что такое битва конструкторов? — Уорд качает головой. — Это не просто гонка, Дэнни. Они двигают машиностроение вперед. Развивают науку. А ты знал, что технология анализа данных, которая была разработана для «Формулы-1», теперь используется для того, чтобы отслеживать малейшие изменения в состоянии людей, находящихся в критическом состоянии? В реанимации, например. За счет того, что там больше датчиков и работает все быстрее, врачи успевают спасать своих пациентов. — Он делает паузу. — Богатейшие люди мира вкладывают деньги в эти игры, да. Потому что они охренительные. Но тем самым они тоже вносят вклад. Ты можешь помогать отдельным людям. Но намного важнее менять систему. Спасать человечество, а не людей.

— О... Я никогда раньше об этом не думал.

— Ты спрашивал, почему я говорю, что ты идиот? Вот именно поэтому.

Мичам долго молчит, глядя на дорогу.

— Удивительно, что ты всего этого не понимаешь. Потому что твой отец понимал. Да, он был немного гиком, считал себя капитаном Кирком. Спасибо, хоть компанию назвал не «Энтерпрайз». Гарольд переубедил его, сказал, что «Энтерпрайзис» будет лучше. — Он тепло улыбается, вспоминая. — Твой отец, как Тесла, говорил, что любит человечество больше людей. Только он был еще и предпринимателем, а не ученым, и понимал, как сделать так, чтобы его проекты не задушили.

— Я помню, ты им восхищался. Думаю, он был бы рад, что ты продолжаешь его дело.

У Мичама перекашивается лицо.

— Со мной это случайно произошло.

Дэнни наклоняется вперед.

— Ну да, точно. Знаешь, ты тоже очень классный. Тебе говорили?

Уорд горбится, закашлявшись от удивления.

— Дотошный, раздражающий, занудный, да, — выдавливает он.

— Классный, — Дэнни смеется и хлопает его по спине.

***

Они проезжают полштата Пенсильвания, когда Мичам понимает, что сейчас уснет. Его сменяет Дэнни, и Уорд просыпается только через пару часов.

— Хочешь кофе? — Дэнни замечает, что Уорд ворочается, и кивает на стоящий в подставке термос.

Мичам подозрительно смотрит на флягу, вспоминая, что сам Рэнд кофе не пьет.

— Ты останавливался, чтобы его купить?

— И наполнить, да, это так работает. Не переживай, мы не выбиваемся из графика. Это была остановка на пит-стопе. Так ведь и эти твои пилоты ездят? — спрашивает Рэнд.

— Да, только едут они там быстрее, — он косится в окно, на стремительно проносящиеся мимо деревья. — Хотя нет, наверное, как раз с такой же скоростью.

***

Вскоре, когда бензина становится мало, они останавливаются в небольшом городке в Огайо. Обедают в кафе при заправке. Кроме стандартного обеда Дэнни съедает четыре сэндвича и ноет, что голоден. У Уорда от этого случается приступ дежа вю. Кажется, они снова дети, оставшиеся ненадолго одни, но взрослые скоро вернутся. От этого образа ему становится не по себе.

Дэнни кивает на его опустевшую тарелку.

— Мне казалось, ты более привередливый в еде.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

— Вообще-то, я хотел бы узнать...

Неожиданно Уорд замечает мальчика с девочкой помладше, играющих за соседним столом рядом с родителями. Они очень похожи, так что сомнения в их родстве не возникает. Мичам меняется в лице. Дэнни следит за его взглядом и поворачивается в ту же сторону.

— Как дела с Джой? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Я вот не задаю тебе вопросы про Коллин. Учись, Дэнни, это называется чувство такта.

— Это называется: тебе наплевать, — бурчит Дэнни себе под нос.

— Мои мотивы не так важны.

— И все же? От нее нет никаких вестей?

— Я пока не проснулся с окровавленной головой лошади в кровати. И ты, кстати, тоже. Так что, можно сказать, все хорошо.

Дэнни вздыхает.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — произносит он, и по голосу ясно, что искренне.

— Да причем здесь ты. — Уорд почти чувствует раздражение. — Я сам во всем виноват.

— Ты не сделал ничего плохого, — пытается убедить его Дэнни.

— Ага, точно. Ни с кем меня не перепутал? — ворчит Мичам. Он не хочет опять обо всем этом думать.

Дэнни пододвигается ближе к столу, неловко треплет Уорда по предплечью, пытаясь подбодрить, и грустно улыбается при этом.

— Как бы там ни было, ты не плохой человек.

Мичам косится на Дэнни и внезапно понимает, что он странным образом заменил ему Джой. Только он не делал ничего за его спиной. И с ним Уорд не чувствовал себя неудачником. Джой всегда росла нормальным здоровым ребенком, в то время как он сам был вынужден прятать синяки и ссадины, натягивая на себя слой за слоем костюм-тройку и никогда не закатывая рукава.

Однажды, когда акции «Рэнд» упали на несколько позиций, Гарольд схватил его за шею и принялся душить. У него остались кровоподтеки на коже, и Джой несколько дней уговаривала рассказать о таинственной страстной любовнице. Уорда трясло от одного воспоминания об этом, но прекратить бесконечный поток подколок младшей сестры он не смог. Только молчал и морщился, когда она смеялась над ним. Возможно, после этого он постепенно перестал говорить с ней о личном. Впрочем, и личного, которым можно было бы делиться, у него к тому моменту почти не осталось.

И все-таки, будь она рядом, он едва ли влез бы в нынешнюю авантюру. Во многом он начал свое дело именно благодаря влиянию Дэнни. Когда общаешься с кем-то, кто так отчаянно борется за что-то большее, чем он сам, также невольно начинаешь мыслить подобным категориями. С кем поведешься, Уорд, так тебе и надо.

— Ты даже не знаешь, чем я на самом деле занимаюсь, — замечает он.

— Наверняка это что-то крутое, — уверенно отвечает Дэнни, откусывая от очередного сэндвича.

И Уорд думает, что такого безусловного доверия ему не хватало всю жизнь.

***

В Индиане они снова меняются, и следующие несколько часов Дэнни, удобно расположившись в пассажирском кресле, достает Уорда вопросами.

— Ну хоть намекни мне, что ты украл?

Уорд не отрывает взгляд от дороги. Они попали под дождь, и ему приходится вдвое внимательнее следить за обстановкой на трассе. А здоровое детское любопытство Дэнни ни разу этому не помогает.

— Давай так: ты можешь подать мне знак. Это оружие? Робот? Вирус? Ты моргнул? Это знак? — Мичам не отвечает ни на одно из предположений и, придерживая руль одной рукой, показывает ему средний палец.

— Однажды эта крепость падет, — торжественно объявляет Дэнни.

— И накроет тебя к чертовой матери. Не мешай мне вести машину.

— Редкое растение? Магический артефакт? Кровь единорога?

— Господи, помоги мне...

***

— Это какая-то шпионская штука? Нет? — Дэнни начинает клонить в сон и он все медленнее выдвигает новые варианты. — Оружие против мутантов? Криптонит?

— Ты повторяешься.

— Потому что ты мне не помогаешь, — Дэнни широко зевает, и у Уорда даже сводит челюсть, когда он пытается не повторить это вслед за ним.

— Так, заканчиваем этот увлекательный марафон на испытание твоего воображения. Приехали.

Они останавливаются на слабо освещенной парковке. На неровно помигивающей вывеске отмечено, что места есть, хотя машин здесь довольно много.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы заночевали здесь? — удивляется Дэнни.

— А что? Мы как раз недалеко от Чикаго. Отсюда завтра будет легко выезжать. — Уорд окинул взглядом мотель. Обычное, немного обшарпанное одноэтажное здание с отдельными входами в каждый номер. Стоит на отшибе. А вдалеке возвышается небольшой кирпичный дом владельцев.

— Это место выглядит жутковато. Прямо как в «Психо». Смотри-ка, тут даже болото есть, чтобы машину утопить. — Они заходят в контору для регистрации, где им навстречу быстро подается молодой парень. За его спиной почти пустая стойка для ключей.

— Здравствуйте, — он вежливо улыбается, но Дэнни смотрит на него прищурившись. — У нас остался только один номер. Но там есть две кровати, если вас устроит.

Уорд тяжело вздыхает и косится на Дэнни, который буравит глазами портье.

— Тебя-то это устроит? — спрашивает он.

— Да какая разница, — машет рукой Дэнни. И когда они, оплатив комнату, выходят на улицу, продолжает, — странный тип. Подозрительный. Но не переживай, — Дэнни приобнимает Уорда за плечи. — Если он полезет к тебе в душ с ножом, я тебя спасу.

— Лучше не лезь ко мне сам, этого будет достаточно, — шипит Уорд, поспешно отстраняясь.

А лезет Дэнни постоянно. Трогает за плечо, касается пальцами, передавая предмет, как сейчас — пытается приобнять. Этого всего за последние сутки было слишком много, поэтому Мичам запирается в ванной в поисках уединения, как только они попадают в номер.

Стоя под душем, он понимает, что ему одновременно хочется сказать, чтобы тот прекратил, и просить никогда не останавливаться. От одних этих прикосновений по всему телу разливается приятное тепло. Иногда Уорд ловит себя на мысли: если Дэнни может быть таким бережным в обычном общении, то на что же похожа близость с ним? И гонит эту мысль прочь.

***

— Инопланетяне! — радостно выкрикивает Дэнни, появляясь на пороге комнаты. Пока он принимал душ, Мичам успел задремать на одной из кроватей.

— Что? — Уорд сонно моргает и смотрит на Рэнда, вывалившегося из ванной с полотенцем, обмотанным вокруг бедер. Капли все еще блестят на коже, словно он выбежал прямо из душа, чтобы поделиться очередной догадкой. Уорд внезапно чувствует сухость во рту.

— Это что-то инопланетное, да? Наверняка после Инцидента что-то осталось, и вы хотите ставить опыты над... Уорд, ты в порядке? У тебя такое лицо. Я угадал?

— Нет, — Уорд натягивает на голову одеяло и отворачивается к стене.

Как он вообще мог на все это согласиться?

***

Мичам чувствует горячее дыхание на своем лице и открывает глаза.

— Что ты?..

— Тише, — шепчет Дэнни и, наклоняясь ближе, целует его. У него неожиданно слегка шершавые губы, дыхание приятно пахнет зубной пастой. Целуется он немного неловко из-за неудобной позы, но у Уорда от этой близости начинает кружиться голова.

В бесполезной попытке сопротивляться Уорд приподнимается на кровати и, взявшись за плечи, мягко отталкивает Рэнда. Тот только смеется ему в губы, легко отстраняясь. В темноте его глаза возбужденно блестят в приглушенном свете, и Уорд замирает, засмотревшись. Остатки здравого смысла подсказывают, что все это неправильно. Рэнд его бизнес-партнер. Более того, он ему почти что младший брат. Но когда Дэнни смотрит на него с таким неприкрытым желанием, Уорд начинает терять контроль.

Дэнни пользуется его медлительностью и снова целует. Бережно проводит ладонью по скуле и запускает в волосы пальцы, чуть оттягивая их назад. От этих незамысловатых ласк у Уорда сбивается дыхание, он сдавленно охает. И снова попытался отодвинуть Дэнни, но уже с меньшим энтузиазмом.

— Не надо, — хрипло просит он, но Дэнни только ближе прижимается к нему.

— Почему? Ты же хочешь этого, — шепчет он и склоняется к его шее. Легко целует и дразнит дыханием. Изо рта Мичама вырывается предательский стон. Дэнни прижимается еще плотнее, и Уорд чувствует его эрекцию. По телу растекается жар возбуждения.

Он стискивает зубы и понимает, что проиграл. Да пошло оно все к черту.

Уорд перехватывает инициативу и целует Дэнни уверенно и жадно. Немного прикусывает нижнюю губу и потом бережно проводит по ней языком. Дэнни одобрительно стонет и льнет всем телом. Уорд отмечает, как приятно ощущать эту тяжесть на себе. И все же в такой позиции он слишком ограничен в движениях. Крепко обхватив Дэнни за пояс, он переворачивает его на спину, подминая под себя. Рэнд на мгновение распахивает глаза в удивлении, но затем щурится, улыбаясь, и обхватывает его руками за шею. У Уорда кружится голова, когда тот трется о его бедро пахом. Он несколько мгновений рассматривает Дэнни и заводит его руки наверх, фиксируя. Затем склоняется над ним, целуя шею, почти до боли прикусывая кожу, чтобы на следующий день остались отметины. Опускается ниже, лаская свободной рукой торс. Дэнни извивается под ним и всхлипывает. Когда Уорд проникает ладонью под резинку его белья, он вздрагивает и шумно выдыхает.

Уорд тянется ниже...

И просыпается. Он все также лежит на кровати в этом проклятом номере, тяжело дыша. Щеки горят, в трусах мокро. Уорд стискивает зубы и закрывает лицо руками, чувствуя обрушившееся на него стыд. Блядь. Кончил во сне, как какой-то подросток. Да еще и на Дэнни-чертова-Рэнда.

Уорд медленно садится. В комнате темно и немного душно. Он старается не смотреть в ту сторону, где спит Дэнни. Наручные часы, которые он оставил на тумбочке, показывают три часа ночи. Осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, Мичам добирается до ванной, прихватив с собой сумку со сменной одеждой, и встает под душ, выкрутив вентиль холодной воды.

Проклятье. Это все совершенно неправильно. И все-таки от одного воспоминания о сне внутри приятно ноет. Уорд решает, что это был только ночной кошмар, морок, последствие переутомления. Глядя на свое уставшее лицо в отражении, он почти в это верит.

Вернувшись в комнату, он понимает, что не в состоянии снова лечь в кровать. Подхватив куртку, выходит на улицу. Холодный воздух ударяет в лицо, и Мичама начинает знобить. Он ловит себя на мысли, что по старой памяти хочется закинуться тайленолом. Лекарство бы немного успокоило, и это напряжение, сковавшее тело, прошло бы.

Он старается понять, как это все с ним произошло. Где он свернул не туда, чтобы сейчас мерзнуть под навесом у мотеля в забытом Богом месте, потому что возвращаться в комнату — страшно. Страшно смотреть на Дэнни, страшно от его прикосновений. И ловит себя на мысли, что все это с ним уже происходило.

Уорд старался не вспоминать о прошлом. Каждый раз при мысли о нем его заполняло чувство стыда и вины. Он вел себя с Дэнни как гад, и юный возраст не мог служить этому оправданием. На самом деле, лет до десяти Уорд души не чаял в младшем Рэнде, считая его почти что братом. Он, конечно, завидовал тому, что у мальчика есть двое любящих родителей, которые о нем заботятся. Но Дэнни подкупал своей добротой. Он приносил Уорду конфеты, делился игрушками, радовался, когда ему на него обращали внимание. Он вообще был похож на щенка. Когда Джой только взяла собаку, Торо вел себя так же: ходил за ней по дому с игрушкой в зубах, сидел под дверью и скулил, когда она уходила. Уорд хоть и делал вид, что такое поведение его раздражало, но на самом деле ему это было приятно. Дэнни был нелепым, надоедливым, но временами даже милым.

Все изменилось, когда Дэнни исполнилось пять. Уорд до сих пор чувствует себя неловко, вспоминая то Рождество. Во время празднования при полном доме гостей Дэнни взял его за руку и объявил всем, что это его жених. Это вызвало добрый смех и умиление у всех, кроме Гарольда.

— Учитывая только что вышедший Закон о защите брака, этот союз едва ли будет легальным, — сухо заметил он. Уорд похолодел. Он понятия не имел, что это за закон, но отвращение в глазах отца било наотмашь. Его охватил панический страх, что о нем подумают что-то не то.

— Да брось, Гарольд, они же еще дети, — со смехом сказал Уэнделл, и все сменили тему разговора.

Уорд сбежал, заперся в одной из ванных и просидел там остаток вечера. Ни Джой, ни Дэнни не смогли уговорить его выйти, даже когда принесли десерт. Оглядываясь назад, Уорд понимает, что в произошедшем не было ничего страшного, но в тот момент он решил больше не давать Дэнни поводов для симпатии. И это неплохо у него получалось. Он бы даже совсем не пересекался с младшим Рэндом, если бы не Джой. Сестра заставляла их играть вместе и гулять, и в такие моменты Уорд говорил мальчику гадости, однажды подсунул несвежий сэндвич, а во время игры в прятки даже запер в кладовке.

— Уорд, это же морозилка! — Крикнула Джой, когда через несколько минут поисков не смогла найти Дэнни. Уорд ужасно испугался, выпуская продрогшего Дэнни. Он натянул на него два свитера, хотя на улице была жара, и почти силой заставил выпить горячий бульон, чтобы тот не разболелся.

— Я не хочу суп, — ныл Дэнни.

— Ешь, или я вылью его тебе на голову, — пригрозил Уорд, но Дэнни только рассмеялся.

— Ты смешной, — весело сообщил он.

Уорд кисло посмотрел на него. Это был провал. Отец учил вести себя так, чтобы его боялись и уважали, а он не мог нагнать страх на семилетнего ребенка. Дэнни все было нипочем.

Так и сейчас, думает Уорд. Сдержанно сносит оскорбления, на грубость отвечает спокойно и с добротой. В глазах Мичама монастырский мальчик — почти святой. А святые не заслуживают больных фантазий о себе.

Ото всех этих воспоминаний становится тоскливо и тошно.

Уорд возвращается в комнату, только когда начинает светать. Ему нужно немного отдохнуть перед очередным заездом. Открывая дверь, он невольно смотрит на Дэнни. Тот спит на соседней кровати, свесив руку вниз. Волосы у него взъерошены и подсвечены лучами поднимающегося солнца. Даже сейчас на его лице расслабленная улыбка, словно ему снится что-то хорошее.

Наивный Дэнни.

Он так насторожено смотрел на портье, подозревая в нем хичкоковского маньяка, что просмотрел другого больного ублюдка прямо рядом с собой.

Глава 3.

Уорд просыпается до звонка будильника, расталкивает плохо соображающего спросонок Дэнни и, быстро собравшись, идет ждать его в машину. Рэнд перетаскивает свое тело из номера на сиденье и продолжает спать. Только спустя пару часов езды, когда Дэнни все-таки просыпается и со скорбным видом спрашивает, не хочет ли он где-то остановится и поесть, Мичам понимает, что совсем забыл про еду.

В придорожном кафе Дэнни заказывает себе все стандартные завтраки. Большой омлет, бекон, сосиски, тосты. Уорд скептически оглядывает тарелки, которые приносят Рэнду.

— Что за осуждающий взгляд? Это завтрак чемпиона, — гордо объявляет тот, нанизывая кусочек омлета на вилку.

— Скорее, завтрак человека, который умрет от повышенного холестерина. Боюсь предположить, сколько здесь этой дряни. Я думал, вы в монастырях чтите аскезу и едите что-то вроде той горелой каши, например.

— Прости, я обычно такое не готовлю, — признается Дэнни, прожевывая бекон. —Подумал, что тебе такое нравится,— он кивнул на заказанную Уордом кашу.— А что не так с моим питанием? И с каких пор ты в доктора заделался?

— Когда Джой училась в колледже, мы с ней ходили на некоторые лекции в медицинскую школу в Колумбийском, — объясняет Мичам. — Дэнни, мы возглавляем концерн, который кроме прочего занимается развитием медицинских технологий. Кто-то должен знать, как правильно произносить слово «лейшманиоз». Особенно если ты скоро откинешься от такого рациона.

— Что сразу «откинешься»? — бурчит Рэнд в ответ. — Мое тело — это храм, и я строю его из всего самого лучшего.

— Кранты твоему храму, Дэнни, с такими-то материалами.

— Знаешь, я думаю, ты вечно голодный, поэтому такой злой. Хочешь тост?

***

После завтрака Дэнни чувствует себя бодрее и вызывается повести, чтобы Уорд немного отдохнул. Мичам думает, связано ли это с тем, что у него под глазами наметились темные круги от недосыпа, но решает, что Дэнни всего лишь надоело сидеть без дела.

— Кстати, — осторожно начинает Рэнд, когда Уорд просыпается через час и тянется за термосом, — я хотел кое-что обсудить.

Мичам сонно моргает и садится ровнее, готовясь слушать. Еще в Нью-Йорке Дэнни упоминал, что хочет о чем-то поговорить. Он глотает кофе и пытается сосредоточиться.

— Итак? — ему еще тогда было интересно, что Рэнду от него нужно.

— У меня есть отличная идея, — торжественно объявляет Дэнни, и Уорд содрогается.

— Звучит пугающе.

Рэнд пропускает эту ремарку мимо ушей.

— Я много думал. И, в общем, твоя ситуация... она натолкнула меня на мысль. — Заметно, что Дэнни нервничает и не может подобрать слова. — Понимаешь, людям нужно место, куда они могут обратиться. Чтобы, ну, люди со способностями, могли им помочь.

— Чего?

— Короче, я думаю, было бы круто основать фирму. Мы типа будем защищать людей. Официально. Как вот я сейчас вроде твоего телохранителя. Ты сам знаешь, что много необычных вещей происходит в последнее время. И обычные охранники и отделы безопасности не всегда справляются со своими задачами. Мы бы были типа героев по найму.

Уорд задумывается.

— Малый бизнес? Можно попробовать.

— В смысле?

— Я могу вас спонсировать и быть бизнес-представителем.

— Правда? — Дэнни сияет.

— Да, — Мичам решает, что это вполне логично. Иначе зачем Дэнни стал бы это все ему рассказывать. Уорд должен Рэнду за многое. И теперь еще и за защиту при нападении и сопровождение в поездке. И Дэнни, судя по всему, тоже это понимал, раз начал разговор именно с его случая. Возможно, он не так безнадежен, если уже осваивает некоторые техники манипулирования, думает Уорд. — Для начала нужно подумать о лицензии. Затем провести маркетинговые исследования, понять, кто будет заинтересован. Знаешь, клиенты, инвесторы...

— Разработчики, персонал. Спасибо, я знаю, кто такие стейкхолдеры.

— Я сейчас расплачусь от счастья, ты выучил что-то в бизнес-школе. Вопрос в том, как лучше проводить продвижение...

Работа всегда помогала отвлечься, и Уорд рад, что сейчас можно сконцентрироваться на бизнес-плане. Он достает телефон и записывает список дел в электронный блокнот, чертыхаясь, что этот мобильный не такой удобный, как его обычный, который пришлось оставить дома

— Круто, у нас будет совместный проект! — радуется Дэнни.

— Точно. Кроме той огромной корпорации, которую мы и так уже возглавляем.

— Кстати! Надо познакомить тебя с Люком!

— Уверен, я ему не понравлюсь, — отзывается Уорд, не отрываясь от экрана телефона.

— Да нет! — сразу же возражает Рэнд, а потом задумывается. — А вообще... скорее всего, да. Хотя я рассказывал ему, что ты не так уж плох. Несколько раз.

Дэнни неловко замолкает, и Уорд не хочет спрашивать, что же он про него говорил.

***

По мере того, как они едут через Айову, радиосвязь становится все хуже. Уорд в порыве раздражения ударяет по приемнику, Дэнни читает какую-то мантру, но ничто из этого не помогает. Когда очередную радиостанцию поглощает белый шум, Мичам сдается.

— Я могу поставить что-то свое, — предлагает он. И когда Дэнни соглашается, включает музыку с телефона.

White man came across the sea  
He brought us pain and misery  
He killed our tribes killed our creed  
He took our game for his own need  
— рвется из колонок.

— Серьезно? У тебя коллекция, что ли? — смеется Дэнни.

Следующие несколько часов, что Уорд находится у руля, они слушают все лучшее из зала славы хэви-металла. После того, как смолкает очередной альбом с тяжелой музыкой, Дэнни наконец высказывается:

— Ты мне постоянно про взросление рассказываешь, а у самого вкусы с подросткового возраста не изменились. — Судя по тому, как он массирует пальцами виски, музыкальные предпочтения Уорда начали его утомлять.

— А что я, по-твоему, должен слушать? Песенки грустных онанистов? — ворчит Мичам, оскорбившись.

— Конечно, есть ведь только две крайности. — Рэнд усмехается. — Кстати, в детстве я думал, что ты отрастишь длинные волосы и будешь все время ходить в кожаной куртке, позвякивая цепями. Так что твой нынешний внешний вид немного разочаровывает.

Уорд закатывает глаза.

— Во-первых, на мне прямо сейчас кожаная куртка. Во-вторых, если бы я мог, я бы выбрил виски и забился татуировками. Но с деловым костюмом это будет смотреться не очень.

Дэнни подается вперед.

— С деловым костюмом это будет смотреться офигенно!

— Я пошутил.

— А я нет! Вот у меня, например, есть татуировка, и под костюмом она никому не мешает.

Уорд старается не думать про Дэнни без костюма и чувствует, как у него теплеют щеки.

***

Они меняются местами, и на правах того, кто оказывается у руля, Дэнни ставит свою музыку с плеера. Уорд никогда раньше не слушал хип-хоп дольше десяти секунд, потому что ровно столько требовалось, чтобы переключить радиостанцию. И теперь, запертый в машине, как на корабле, терпящем крушение, он через какое-то время начинает вслушиваться в текст.

— Я не понимаю, что он говорит, — жалуется он Дэнни на очередного MC. — Слишком быстро.

— Ты медленно слушаешь, — Рэнд растягивает губы в ухмылке.

Следующий час Уорд вникает в перипетии жизни бедных районов с их бесконечными гангстерскими разборками и от безысходности даже начинает анализировать.

— Нет, я понимаю, что это все — словесная перебранка, демонстрация силы. Язык ненависти. Но чем тебя, монастырского мальчика, это привлекает? — это ставит его в тупик.

— Ты не улавливаешь суть этой культуры, — отзывается Дэнни, качая головой в такт музыке.

Уорд хмыкает.

— Конечно, зато ты, белый парень из Нижнего Манхэттена, все прекрасно понимаешь.

— Ты в курсе, что я прожил пятнадцать лет в Кунь-Луне, где был единственным белым? Это здесь я сливаюсь с толпой, а там был буквально белой вороной. Я очень сильно отвык от того, что не являюсь меньшинством.

Рэнд какое-то время молчит, задумавшись.

Из динамика звучит речитатив:

Believe I changed, I went with the horse, slept at the pastor's door  
Heard the whispers through my enemy's walls  
Rode the elevator to the thirteenth floor  
Console with Gandhi, since God placed his hands upon me

— А вообще... не важно это все. Да, эта музыка про социальные проблемы, про борьбу, про сопротивление. Но ты упускаешь суть. Вот твоя музыка про то, чтобы кого-то победить, повергнуть. Она про противника. А у меня, как объяснить... Посыл тот же, да. Я крутой, а все отстой. Но это больше про себя, понимаешь, про самоутверждение. С концентрацией на себе. Это похоже на то, что я делаю, когда сосредотачиваю ци.

— Ничего себе. — Уорд удивленно качает головой.

— А еще, знаешь, это просто клево.

— Вот как ты умудрился все так испортить? Я только хотел сказать, что твои друзья хорошо на тебя влияют.

— Не только они, — отвечает Рэнд с довольной улыбкой человека, парировавшего словесный удар.

***

— Подожди, как это ты выступаешь за декриминализацию наркотиков? Ты точно больше не работаешь на Руку?

— Вопрос с подвохом?

Этот разговор случается после того, как Дэнни предлагает в качестве компромисса между хип-хопом и хэви-металлом включить что-то полегче, и Уорд, прослушав несколько песен, заявляет, что устал слушать про наркотики.

Из колонок доносится:

Well if you've had bad news  
You want to kick your blues, cocaine

And if your day is done  
But you just got to run on, cocaine  
She don't lie  
She don't lie  
She don't lie,  
Cocaine

— Тебя это напрягает? — спрашивает Рэнд.

— Не то чтобы очень. У меня вообще-то все было под контролем, пока ты не притащил героин в мой офис.

— Прости, — тушуется Дэнни. Уорд пропускает извинение мимо ушей.

— Меня утомляет, как они навешивают ярлыки, романтизируют зависимость. Все было бы намного проще, если бы наркоманов не превращали в маргиналов, — отзывается Уорд. Ему наконец хочется высказать то, о чем он думал в последнее время. — В Португалии, например, проблема с наркоманией была самой серьезной в Европе. И как бы они ни пытались улучшить ситуацию, вводя новые санкции и штрафы, обстановка только ухудшалась. Но потом они достигли дна и решили поменять стратегию. Вместо того, чтобы вкладывать в то, чтобы изолировать бывших наркоманов от общества, они начали тратить деньги на то, чтобы, напротив, помочь им стать частью социума. Им выделяют рабочие места, выдают кредиты. И знаешь что? Там уровень инъекционной наркомании снизился на пятьдесят процентов! Ты хоть представляешь, насколько это потрясающий прорыв?

Дэнни ведет машину, но заметно, что он внимательно вслушивается в речь Мичама.

— Но почему это не приводит к ухудшению обстановки? Если сдерживающих факторов нет.

— Потому что так им помогают вернуться в общество, стать частью чего-то большего. А здесь, — он только машет рукой, — кто-то должен сломать эту систему угнетения и чертовых эксклюзивных реабилитационных центров, где тебе даже не улыбнутся без денежного вознаграждения, — ворчит Уорд и чувствует, что наговорил лишнего, заметив, как Дэнни замирает. — Прости, — он откашливается. — Не очень люблю блюз.

***

В Небраске они останавливаются на заправке, и из магазина Дэнни возвращается с пакетом еды и спортивным журналом.

— Прикинь, она выиграла, — Рэнд указывает на обложку и называет имя, которое Уорду ни о чем не говорит. — Это одна из самых лучших бойцов в смешанных единоборствах. Коллин много про нее рассказывала, говорила, что это она ее вдохновила открыть свое додзе. По-моему, она очень крутая.

Мичам отрывается от дороги и бросает беглый взгляд на журнал. Миловидная блондинка с высокими скулами, которая выглядит скорее как модель, а не как чемпионка ММА. Комментировать женщин ему приходится не часто.

— Похожа на мою первую девушку, — выдает он, не задумываясь.

— Что? — Уорд моргает и понимает, что сказал что-то не то. — Ты же вроде не встречался с девушками?

— Знаешь.... — начинает он, но перебивает сам себя. Ну откуда ему знать? — В общем, я не афишировал свою ориентацию. А на светских мероприятиях нельзя было появляться только с Джой. Так что у меня были фиктивные отношения, выгодные для обеих сторон. — Говорить об этом ужасно неловко. — Может, сменим тему? Что там про эту спортсменку?

— Подожди, а почему ты скрывал это? — не отстает Дэнни.

Мичам не сомневался, что Дэнни трудно понять его проблему. Конечно, с таким отцом, как у него, все было намного проще.

— Гарольд не хотел, чтобы это стало достоянием общественности. И я вообще-то тоже. И если бы не ты, он ни о чем бы не узнал...

— В смысле?

— То есть как я тебя в морозилке запер, ты, значит, помнишь, — возмущается Уорд, — а как подставил меня перед всей семьей, естественно, забыл.

Дэнни хмурится, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить. Внезапно морщинка между бровей разглаживается, когда он понимает, о чем речь. Но выглядит он не довольным, а наоборот, очень расстроенным.

— Точно, — кивает он сам себе. — Ты тогда разбил ту пирамиду с шампанским.

— Рад, что ты не упустил и этот мой промах.

Уорд хорошо помнит тот день.

Собралась вся верхушка власти компании. Приехали иностранные гости. Обе семьи встречали новоприбывших в вестибюле. В ожидании очередной делегации Хизер рассказывала про пикник, который Рэнды устроили за неделю до того.

— Уорд, а почему ты не смог прийти? — поинтересовалась она.

— У меня были дела, — коротко отозвался он, глядя в пол.

— А я слышала, — начала Джой, — что у него было свидание. Только он не говорит нам, с кем. — Она хитро улыбнулась, шутливо толкнув брата локтем.

— Да ты его знаешь, — влез в разговор Дэнни, — это Джеймс из школы.

— О...

Уорд побледнел. Он не знал, как это стало известно Дэнни. И точно не знал, как себя в этой ситуации вести. А потом он заметил выражение лица Гарольда, и все это перестало быть важным. Отец смотрел на него с отвращением, и, казалось, сейчас замахнется, чтобы ударить. Невольно Уорд попятился назад и задел локтем проклятую пирамиду с шампанским. Она обвалилась со страшным грохотом. Началась суета. Подбежали официанты. Все разошлись в разные стороны.

— Что же ты, сынок, — проговорил Гарольд, кивая на осколки за его спиной, — зачем надо было сдавать задним ходом?

— В его возрасте нормально пробовать разные направления, — сухо произнес Уэнделл. Уорд не заметил, как тот оказался рядом с ними. Гарольд осекся и отвернулся от сына. В тот момент Уорду хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. И в то же время его переполняло чувство благодарности к Рэнду.

И вот как ты платишь ему, пристыдил Уорд сам себя, — позволяя себе влажные фантазии с участием его сына. Достойное поведение, ничего не скажешь.

— Но теперь, когда Гарольда нет... — начинает Дэнни и делает паузу. Уорд задумывается. Ему и афишировать-то нечего. Бесконечной чередой партнеров на одну ночь он не гордится. А теперь вот от одиночества совсем двинулся, раз начал засматриваться на друга детства. — Может быть...

Мичам резко перебивает его.

— Не мешай мне вести машину, ладно? — Рэнд смолкает, видимо, наконец поняв, что эту тему лучше закрыть.

— Как скажешь, — отзывается он и выглядит раскаявшимся. Уорд чувствует на себе его грустный взгляд. Прямо как в тот проклятый день.

***

— Я уверен, нам надо было здесь повернуть, — Дэнни наклоняется совсем близко, пытаясь рассмотреть маршрут, и это заставляет Уорда, который уже начал переживать, что они заблудились, нервничать еще сильнее.

— Нет, надо было проехать прямо, а потом развернуться и... Нет... Черт. — Экран мигает и гаснет. — Провод для подзарядки не работает! Да чтоб тебя... — Уорд сжимает телефон, сдерживаясь, чтобы не бросить его в окно. — Отлично. Теперь я понятия не имею, куда нам ехать. Моя бумажная карта, как выяснилось, морально устарела. А спросить тут вообще не у кого, — он окидывает взглядом поле, посреди которого они остановились.

Дэнни наконец отодвигается и, подтягивая свой рюкзак, начинает в нем рыться. Когда он достает смартфон, у Уорда начинает болеть голова.

— Ты что, взял с собой мобильник? — спрашивает он.

— Ну да, он же выключен, — искренне удивляется Рэнд.

— Боже, — Уорд считает от одного до десяти, и только потом говорит, — ты понимаешь, что нас могут выследить, даже когда он не включен?

— О... — Дэнни удивленно выдыхает. — Но этого не произошло, так что у нас есть еще один повод его включить. Логично же?

— Что же это за логика такая? — стонет Уорд. Но дорогу они находят.

***

Весь день Мичам пытался избегать Дэнни, что вообще-то не так легко, когда вы едете вдвоем в машине много часов подряд. И, когда они наконец добираются до Денвера и останавливаются у мотеля, ему хочется только побыть наедине с собой.

— У нас есть несколько свободных номеров, — говорит портье, и Мичам внутренне ликует. Эти слова звучат как музыка для его ушей.

— Господи Боже, спасибо, — он забирает один из ключей и, когда выходит из конторы, Дэнни догоняет его.

— Ты уверен, что это безопасно? Вдруг кто-то снова нападет на тебя?

Уорд не останавливается на пути к номеру.

— Да, уверен. Нет, не нападет, — отвечает он. — И вообще, я вставал вчера ночью, а ты спал как убитый. И даже армия ниндзя не смогла бы тебя поднять.

— Я, наверное, почувствовал, что нам ничто не угрожает... — неуверенно отзывается Рэнд.

— У тебя, хочешь сказать, паучье чутье? — он поднимается наверх по лестнице, Дэнни идет следом. — Нет, точно — кулачье?

— Вот что ты издеваешься, а?

Они доходят до комнаты и, только положив ладонь на ручку двери, Мичам осознает, что кое-что забыл.

— Ч-черт, — ругается он. — Дальше ведь проклятая пустыня.

— И?

— Там не очень хорошая инфраструктура, — пытается объяснить он Рэнду.

— Чего?

— По дороге будет мало кафе, магазинов. А ты будешь все время есть хотеть, — говорит Уорд, поворачивая ключ.

— Буду, — кивает Дэнни, словно из всего разговора понял только это. Он без приглашения следует за Уордом в номер. Это нервирует.

— Надо купить еду заранее. — Уорд задумывается. На улице уже стемнело, но еще не слишком поздно. Можно успеть попасть в магазин до закрытия. Дэнни присаживается в кресло в углу, и Уорд чувствует, как устал за сегодняшний день. От Рэнда хочется избавиться хоть на какое-то время. — Знаешь что, — заявляет он, — ты спал всю дорогу от границы штата, ты и езжай.

— Ладно, — Рэнд пожимает плечами, — не вопрос. Что тебе купить?

— Да без разницы.

— Нет, подожди, но...

— Мне плевать. Главное, чтобы не испортилось быстро. Иди.

Дэнни уходит, но через пару минут возвращается за ключами. Забирая их у Мичама, говорит:

— А помнишь, были такие жвачки с переводными татуировками? Можно начать воплощать твои мечты в реальность.

— Господи, Дэнни. Иди уже, — Уорд нашел бы это почти забавным, если бы так сильно не хотел, чтобы Дэнни ушел. Он выталкивает его из своего номера и надеется, что тот наконец уехал. Поэтому когда через несколько минут стук раздается снова, Мичам начинает чувствовать раздражение.

— Ну что еще, — произносит он, не глядя открывая дверь, и получает сильный удар в висок.

Все погружается в темноту.

***

Первое, что Уорд чувствует, приходя в себя — прохладу в сгибе руки и как выскальзывает из-под кожи игла. Он дергается изо всех сил.

— Да сука... — шипит кто-то. — Слышь, держи его крепче. — Совсем близко раздается неприятный смех: — А вены у него прямо мечта, не промахнешься.

Уорд чувствует, как чьи-то руки крепко держат его за предплечье и горло. Он снова начинает сопротивляться. Открывает глаза и пытается сконцентрироваться. Все вокруг плывет. В темноте он видит двоих мужчин. Один, огромный верзила, не дает ему двигаться, другой, щуплый блондин, — стоит напротив и вертит в руках шприц.  
Шприц. Уорд чувствует подступающую тошноту.

— Ну, привет, — говорит блондин. Это ему принадлежал мерзкий смех, понимает Мичам. — Что побледнел? Жаль, конечно, дурь на тебя переводить, — фыркает он, — но так легче всего развязать тебе язык, — он опускается вниз и достает контейнер. Машет им перед лицом Уорда. У его ног на полу валяется ворох выпотрошенных из сумки вещей. — Чего ты так плохо все спрятал, а? Неужели думал, мы тебя здесь не найдем? Или думал, твой мальчик сможет тебя защитить?

Внезапно Уорд начинает чувствовать, как в животе зарождается тепло, стремительно распространяясь по всему телу. Когда его охватывает горячая волна, он невольно выдыхает:

— Блядь...

— Подействовало, насколько я понимаю? Все, можешь отпускать, — кивает блондин громиле, и тот разжимает пальцы, — он теперь далеко не уйдет.

Тот наклоняется и подбирает обрез, прикладом которого он, видимо, и приложил Мичама у двери:

— Дернешься — пристрелю, понял? — голос у него сиплый, грубый.

— Теперь можно и поговорить. — Блондин присаживается на кровать напротив кресла, в котором расположили Уорда. — Что ты еще взял? И куда дел?

— Я ничего не брал, — отвечает Мичам слабым голосом. Его захватывает эйфория, и соображать становится все сложнее.

— Да брось, думал, мы не поймем, что это ты?

— Я не брал...

— Правда? А наши ребята из Нью-Йорка сказали, что у них со склада пропала вся партия. Какого хрена, Мичам, а? Так дела не делаются. — Он достает пистолет и поигрывает им. — Давай по-хорошему? Ты скажешь, куда дел украденное, а я оставлю тебя в покое.

— У меня ничего нет, — упорно твердит Уорд.

— Наверное, ты забыл. Давай я помогу тебе вспомнить?

От удара в живот Мичам складывается пополам.

— Не зли меня, блядь. Иначе в следующий раз опять получишь по голове.

— Я все использовал.

— Не думаю. — Удар по спине.

— Ладно! — быстро выпаливает Уорд, понимая, что больше врать не может. — Я скажу.

Блондин отступает, готовясь слушать.

— Итак?

— Склад в Бруклине. — Он называет адрес. — Можешь позвонить, проверить. Пароль, — он, запинаясь, произносит дату рождения Джой. — Только не бейте больше.

— Я же говорил, дурь развяжет ему язык. А то больно хитрожопый.

Он снова ударяет Мичама.

— Бывай, неудачник. И больше не надо так себя вести.

***

Когда бандиты уходят, Уорд почти сразу поднимается на ноги. Медленно приближается к зеркалу. Синяк останется, думает он без особого сожаления, разглядывая шишку на виске. Он проводит рукой по лицу и идет к сумке, едва переставляя ноги. Слабыми руками поднимает вещи. Вытаскивает сверток с подарком Дэнни, прощупывает и вскрывает. Спрятанный заранее флакон оказывается на месте.

Еще в Нью-Йорке он подменил содержимое контейнера. Едва ли эти идиоты догадаются проверить состав. Уорд слабо улыбается и убирает все в сумку. А склад, на который он их отправил... Там их будут ждать полицейские, он обо всем позаботился. Хотя бы от небольшой ячейки мафиозного клана в Нью-Йорке получится избавиться. Пусть и очевидно, что если его поймали даже здесь, на другом конце страны, свои люди у этих гадов были повсюду.

Плевать. Это все равно была победа.

Мичам отстраненно думает, что был чист столько месяцев подряд, а теперь все обнуляется. Что ж, уверяет он себя, он с самого начала это планировал. Незамысловатый гамбит. Позволить противникам решить, что они поставили его на место, чтобы потом обвести вокруг пальца.

Уорд опускается на кровать. Несмотря на те удары, которые ему пришлось сегодня принять, он чувствует легкость во всем теле.

А потом случается то, чего Уорд совсем не ожидал. Возвращается Дэнни.

***

Позже Уорд думает, что ему не стоило открывать дверь. Но в тот момент он совершенно точно не контролировал себя. Он только что обхитрил этих тварей и чувствует себя хорошо. И еще ему нестерпимо хочется увидеть Дэнни. Хочется побыть рядом с ним. Каким бы больным ублюдком он ни был, сейчас он это заслужил.

— В магазине при заправке ничего не было, поэтому я доехал до города. Извини, не мог вернуться быстрее, — объясняет Рэнд, заходя в номер с пакетом в руках.

Уорд прислоняется к стене и вспоминает песню, которую напевал ранее этим вечером.

— Ничего, — отзывается он и начинает мурлыкать себе под нос с глупой улыбкой:

_Тебя и днем, и ночью ожидать я буду,  
О Дэнни мой, о Дэнни мой..._

Он, пошатываясь, пытается дойти до кровати и чуть не падает на нее.

— Уорд?— Рэнд опускает сумку и внимательно смотрит на него. — Ты в порядке? — он оказывается совсем близко, подходит к Уорду, прислонившемуся к изголовью. — Что это? — Дэнни тянется к виску, где у него уже начал появляться синяк, и Мичам невольно подается навстречу. От легкого прикосновения его бросает в жар. Сейчас, когда он под действием наркотика, это ощущается еще острее.

— Ничего. Ударился, — отвечает он, чуть щуря глаза от удовольствия.

Рэнд становится серьезным.

— Посмотри на меня. Ты что-то принял? — Он садится рядом. — Скажи мне.

Ага, точно, сейчас он скажет, что не принимал наркотики, что его заставили. Очень правдоподобные слова от бывшего наркомана.

— Нет, я в полном порядке.

Дэнни берет его за руку и поднимает рукав. В сгибе локтя виден слабый синяк от инъекции. Уорд не сопротивляется, когда Дэнни бережно проводит по припухшей коже пальцами.

— Я могу как-то помочь?

От него исходит приятное тепло. Воспаленное сознание подбрасывает образы из вчерашнего сна, где Рэнд целовал, льнул всем телом, притирался пахом. Даже воспоминания об этом настолько волнующие, что Уорд ощущает сладкую дрожь и окончательно забывает о попытках контролировать себя.

— Просто... побудь со мной, — просит он и прижимается разгоряченным лбом ко лбу Дэнни. Тот не отстраняется, и Уорд осторожно поднимает руку и проводит ладонью по его щеке. Большим пальцем касается губ и, завороженный, смотрит, как они размыкаются. Мичам тянется вперед и чувствует сбившееся дыхание Дэнни на своем лице. Поднимает взгляд. Рэнд выглядит взволнованным, смотрит, широко распахнув глаза.

Через несколько долгих мгновений он отшатывается и встает на ноги. Уорд чуть не падает вперед.

— Ты не в себе, — быстро произносит Дэнни, отходя к двери.

Уорд чувствует боль.

— Пожалуйста, останься, — просит он.

Дэнни замирает, смотрит почти испуганно. Мичам поднимается вслед за ним, пытается взять за руку, но тот снова отступает назад.

— Ложись спать.

Когда Дэнни закрывает за собой дверь, Уорд тяжело вздыхает и чувствует, как на смену эйфории постепенно приходят полное спокойствие и апатия. Именно за этот эффект он всегда и ценил наркотик. Он опускается прямо на пол у кровати и почти слышит песню в своей голове:

And when you come, and all the flowers are dying  
If I am dead, as dead I well may be  
You’ll come and find the place where I am lying  
And kneel and say an «Ave» there for me.

Глава 4.

Уорд просыпается как от удара и чувствует себя болезненно трезвым. Резко садится, смотрит на часы — пять утра. После вчерашнего думать получается с трудом, но он открывает карту и сосредоточенно проводит расчет. Дальше вся дорога будет зависеть от того, как скоро у него начнется ломка и как долго он до этого будет способен вести машину. Ехать до Сан-Диего им часов пятнадцать. Много. С учетом принятой дозы и всего своего богатого прошлого опыта он сможет продержаться в лучшем случае десять. Удачно еще, что та дрянь, которую ему вчера вкололи, отличалась от обычного героина и была слабее, Мичам знал это точно. И в данном случае недобросовестность производителя сыграла ему на руку.

Значит, десять часов... В это время они как раз будут проезжать Лас-Вегас. Уж там-то проблем с наркотиками точно не будет, думает Уорд и ужасается своей мысли. Нет. Когда ему станет плохо, он передаст управление Дэнни и будет терпеть. Отлично. Терпеть. Ничего нового.

Собираясь, Мичам достает из сумки украденный флакон, который он так и держал в свертке с подарком от Дэнни. Решение его проблемы находится так близко. Он смотрит на нелепые носки и думает, что Рэнд бы, с его упрямством, не выбрал самый простой путь. С огромным трудом он все-таки убирает ампулу обратно, продолжая чувствовать прохладу стекла на ладонях.

Я справлюсь, говорит он сам себе. И изо всех сил пытается в это поверить.

***

Солнце только поднимается, когда Уорд выходит на улицу и делает глубокий вдох. Снаружи свежо, но его все равно бросает в жар от мысли, что ему сейчас придется идти к Дэнни. Он не знает, как вести себя с ним после вчерашнего. Как будет вести себя Рэнд — для него тоже загадка. Все-таки хорошо, что он его оттолкнул. Это помогало немного прийти в себя, отрезвляло. Надо думать о деле, напоминает себе Мичам. А не об этих дурацких чувствах. Чем бы они ни были.

Немного постояв, Уорд все-таки стучится в соседний номер. Дверь открывается сразу. Дэнни стоит на пороге полностью одетый, с рюкзаком на плече, готовый выходить. Уорд отмечает, что выглядит он бледно. Его лицо не выражает никаких эмоций. Наверное, думает Мичам, ему следовало бы извиниться, что-то объяснить. Но легче всего, ему кажется, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Поэтому вместо приветствия и замечания насчет вчерашнего он говорит:

— Пора ехать.

***

Впервые за время их поездки Уорд начинает рассматривать проплывающие мимо пейзажи.

Они едут через Колорадо, и от вида сплошной равнины его охватывает странная тоска. Небо, спрятанное между небоскребов в Нью-Йорке, теперь расправляется во всю ширь, накрывая, давя своей однообразной молочной синевой.

Через Юту они едут по горному серпантину, и приходится смотреть в оба. Дорога вихляет, и порой трудно удерживать руль в руках, заходя в очередной поворот. Появляющиеся время от времени выбоины на асфальте тоже делу не помогают.

Они едут, не включая музыку, каждый погружен в свои мысли.

Становится теплее. Из Нью-Йорка они уезжали, кутаясь в куртки, а теперь верхняя одежда валяется на заднем сиденье. И все-таки Уорд не меняет водолазку с длинным рукавом, чтобы лишний раз не видеть отметину от укола.

Вскоре начинается пустыня. Машина едет со скоростью больше пятидесяти миль в час, но из-за не сменяющегося пейзажа кажется: еле ползет. В детстве Уорд смотрел много фильмов о далеком будущем, и теперь эта пустошь, заваленная песчаником и сланцем, напоминает ему что-то неземное. Словно они на какой-то далекой необитаемой планете. Он думает о фантастическом будущем со звездолетами, бластерами, исследованиями космоса. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, что ожидает его самого в ближайшее время.

Уорду ничего не остается, кроме как смотреть по сторонам. Потому что сидящий рядом Дэнни упорно не произносит ни слова. Уорд знал Рэнда достаточно давно и не раз наблюдал, как тот, обидевшись, мог игнорировать людей и замыкался в себе. Раньше и он сам этим пользовался. Задевал его, чтобы тот перестал его замечать и оставил в покое. Но сейчас от этого тяжелого молчания в салоне будто бы можно задохнуться.

***

Когда проносящиеся мимо города тонут во тьме, Уорд начинает чувствовать приближающуюся ломку. Он уступает Дэнни место за рулем и теперь сидит, упираясь взглядом в приборную доску. Все тело ноет, начинается озноб. А эту боль в мышцах невозможно спутать ни с чем.

Скоро они будут проезжать Лас-Вегас. Мичам не знает, что скажет, под каким предлогом попросит остановиться. Плевать. Ему необходимо закинуться хоть чем-то. От напряжения хочется выть.

В ожидании Уорд пересаживается на заднее сиденье и пытается сделать вид, что спит. Но спустя некоторое время слышит глухой голос Рэнда:

— Уорд. Поговори со мной. — Он впервые за день произносит что-то длиннее «да» и «нет», и Мичам думает, не сделать ли ему вид, что они ничего не слышит. Но Дэнни не отстает. — Уорд.

— Я пытаюсь спать, отстань, — отзывается он наконец.

— Я знаю, что у тебя ломка, — внезапно говорит Рэнд.

Мичам вскидывается.

— Это с каких-то это пор ты стал таким экспертом, чтобы это определить?

— Ты нервно дергаешь ногой и бьешь ей прямо в мое сиденье.

— О... — Уорд только сейчас замечает, что не может унять нервный тик.

— Слушай, — продолжает Дэнни, — я ничего не понимаю в этом. Но все же. Если ты объяснишь, я могу попробовать помочь. Насколько это в моих силах.

Уорд садится ровнее и через зеркало заднего вида смотрит на лицо Рэнда. Сегодня весь день он наблюдает у него это отсутствующее задумчивое выражение. Дэнни говорит серьезно, и Мичам не знает, что ему ответить.

— Мне надо перетерпеть. С этим ты мне никак не поможешь.

— Я могу попытаться тебя отвлечь, — предлагает Дэнни.

Мичам бросает взгляд на проносящиеся мимо указатели. Съезд к городу будет уже скоро. Все остальное неважно. Он предлагает первое, что приходит на ум:

— Расскажи про Лунь-Лунь.

— Ты же знаешь, что правильно Кунь-Лунь, — устало отзывается Рэнд.

— Знаю, но мне нравится тебя раздражать. Так что?

Дэнни какое-то время молчит.

— Когда я проходил обучение, у меня было одно испытание. Raksasa ko jela. Тюрьма демонов. Нужно было войти в пещеру, где они обитали. В итоге ты либо получал свободу, либо оставался там навсегда. Меня учили бороться с людьми, и я ожидал, что там будут другие монахи или что-то в этом духе. Но... это сложно объяснить. Там меня ожидали страхи. После смерти родителей я чувствовал себя брошенным, испытывал одиночество, беспомощность. В той пещере я увидел отца. Мать.

— О... — Мичам ожидал красочной истории в духе «А потом я кийя его по затылку, и еще раз кийя...», поэтому теперь сидит потрясенный. Он думает, что за фасадом безрассудства и беззаботности скрывается что-то еще. Уорд представляет себе того маленького мальчика, которым когда-то был Дэнни. Как он выходит из пещеры с разбитыми в кровь руками. И сердце сжимается в груди.

— А ты думал, мы там на драконах катались и пили сливовое вино?— беззлобно хмыкает Рэнд, замечая его реакцию. — Мой учитель говорил: «Воин, который не может победить своих демонов, никогда не познает победы». То испытание нужно было пройти лишь раз. Но я ходил туда постоянно. Раз за разом сражался со своими демонами. И переживал свою боль снова, и снова, и снова. И однажды я почувствовал, что освободился.

И тут посреди хайвэя Мичам ловит себя на мысли, что Дэнни ему нравится. Он привык видеть в нем ребенка, обузу, источник головной боли. С недавних пор — еще и причину постыдных желаний. Но сейчас он видит перед собой взрослого человека. Человека, которого не может понять, но уважает. У которого можно чему-то научиться. С которым хочется быть рядом. Он чувствует, как в груди зарождается странное приятное ощущение. Чтобы отвлечься от него, он с усмешкой говорит:

— Я всегда подозревал в тебе склонность к мазохизму.

— Согласно буддийской традиции, вся наша жизнь — это страдание, — парирует Рэнд.

— Классно, я буддист, — заявляет Уорд и, снова заметив указатели, понимает, что Лас-Вегас остался далеко позади. И не жалеет об этом.

***

— Я думал, ты принимал наркотики из-за Гарольда. Но теперь ведь ты свободен.

Рассказ Дэнни оказался очень личным, поэтому Уорд не удивляется, когда тот хочет услышать что-то настолько же откровенное в ответ. Он не знает, что сказать. Как объяснить, почему несколько лет назад подсел на обезболивающие с морфином. Но он чувствует благодарность перед Рэндом за то, что он как может пытается помочь. И решает все-таки попытаться объяснить.

— Счастье быть свободным иллюзорно. Люди не хотят свободы на самом деле. Они хотят быть причастными, быть частью союза. Хотят единения. Создавать связи. С чем или кем угодно, лишь бы не оставаться в одиночестве.

— И причем здесь это?

— Ты же не понимаешь, как формируется зависимость, правда?

— Давайте, профессор Мичам, начинайте очередную лекцию.

Уорд пропускает эту подколку мимо ушей.

— Некоторые ученые предлагают вместо слова «зависимость» использовать термин «связывание». Человек в норме образовывает связи с другими людьми. Но если не получается, то он будет искать что-то другое. Я сейчас не только про наркотики говорю. Это могут быть азартные игры, работа, религия. Что угодно, что поможет не чувствовать одиночество. — Уорд ловит взгляд Рэнда в зеркале заднего вида. — Если мы сейчас попадем в аварию, что, кстати, вполне вероятно, если ты не перестанешь пялиться на меня и не начнешь следить за дорогой, то нас отвезут в больницу и станут давать старый добрый диаморфин. Это по сути героин, только искусственный. Спустя некоторое время я выйду из больницы наркоманом, а ты вернешься к своей обычной жизни со своим мистическим кунг-фу и друзьями-супергероями. Знаешь, почему? Потому что у меня нет друзей и кунг-фу. Зато есть таблетки.

— Это то, что с тобой и произошло? — осторожно спрашивает Дэнни. В его голосе слышится боль.

— Может быть, – отзывается Мичам. В нем просыпается обида за все эти вопросы Джой про дилера, за то, что в нем постоянно видели очередного обдолбанного психа. — Никогда не думал, что я принимал лекарства, которые мне прописал врач? Я даже не покупал рецепты на черном рынке. У меня до дряни Гао и дилера-то не было.

— Подожди, а что...

— У меня была травма, — как можно более расплывчато отзывается Уорд, внезапно пожалев о своей открытости.

— Какая?

— Спины. Несколько лет назад на меня напали. Избили, забрали кошелек и телефон.

Уорд четко говорит эти заученные слова, потому что много раз повторял их полицейским. Что было темно, он никого не видел. Очнулся на улице и еле смог встать. Он так часто твердил это, что почти забыл, что было на самом деле. Почти.  
В тот день он не подчинился отцу и заключил контракт с дочерней компанией «Старк Индастриз». Позже это сотрудничество принесло «Рэнд» большую прибыль, но за непослушание Гарольд ударил его по лицу. А когда он упал, пнул ногой в спину. Уорд помнил искаженное лицо отца, прежде чем потерял сознание. А вот как он потом очнулся, как на полусогнутых вышел из дома и врал полицейским — это почти стерлось из его памяти. Как его привезли в больницу, как плакала в палате Джой. Как он перенес операцию. Все смешалось в мутный морок и проплывало мимо, совсем его не затрагивая. Он вышел через месяц с рецептом на тайленол и перкосет. И нашел свою связь.

Заметно, что Дэнни не верит ни одному его слову, но все-таки произносит:

— Мне жаль.

***

Когда они добираются до Калифорнии, Мичам с трудом заставляет себя не трястись от охватившего все тело озноба. Его начинает укачивать, словно он не на заднем сиденье, а в лодке, которая прорывается сквозь шторм.

— Уорд, — зовет его Дэнни.

— Да.

— Не молчи. Я хочу знать, что ты там еще жив.

— Я все еще жив. Увы.

Они проезжают кемпинг, и на Мичама вдруг накатывает воспоминание.

— Это покажется странным, — начинает он, — но ты помнишь, как мы ходили в поход?

— Ты бредишь? — отзывается Рэнд с тревогой. — Мы не ходили.

— Значит, не помнишь. Тебе тогда было лет пять. Вы с Джой уговаривали родителей пару месяцев. Все уже собрались, купили палатки, рюкзаки. Должны были ехать на выходных. А потом в Адской кухне случилась какая-то авария с нашими грузовиками. Много людей погибло. Взрослые уехали, и мы остались одни.

— Кажется, я что-то такое припоминаю.

— Джой тогда предложила устроить поход дома.

— Точно. А ты сказал, что это редкостная тупость.

— Но это же я в итоге таскал все вещи наверх. И воевал с той дурацкой палаткой.

— А Джой сделала бутерброды, — мечтательно тянет Дэнни.

— Даже не удивлен, что ты именно это запомнил. Мы тогда расстелили спальные мешки и сидели с фонариками. Рассказывали всякие истории. Было здорово.

— Ты в тот вечер рассказал нам страшилку про маленького мальчика, к которому залезли в ухо муравьи и съели его мозг. Тебе было смешно, а я потом ужасно этого боялся.

Уорд чувствует укол совести.

— Прости. Мне не стоило так вести себя с тобой...

— Да ладно, чего уж теперь.

— Нет, правда. Не только тогда. А вообще. Я всегда был таким гадом. Прости, Дэнни. Почему ты вообще здесь? Со мной.

— Потому что, как ты верно заметил, у меня есть склонность к мазохизму. — Дэнни выглядит встревоженным. — Если ты начинаешь извиняться, значит, дело совсем плохо. Может, в больницу? — предлагает он.

Уорд вздрагивает. От одной мысли о больницах он сразу же вспоминает Берч.

— Не надо, — он бы помотал головой, но его слишком укачивает. — Мы уже близко.

***

— Так, ладно, это не заброшенный склад, уже хорошо, — замечает Рэнд, когда они, проезжая через промзону, поворачивают к небольшому зданию.

Машина останавливается у ворот перед пропускным пунктом.

— Мы не слишком поздно? — с сомнением спрашивает Дэнни.

— Не переживай. Отец научил меня нанимать людей, фанатично преданных своему делу. Так что, поверь, там сейчас точно кто-то есть.

Навстречу выходит охранник и открывает перед ними ворота.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Мичам, — Уорд приветственно кивает и они заезжают внутрь.

Они оказываются на территории рядом с промышленной постройкой и паркуются под навесом. Двор освещен слабым светом фонарей. Вдоль стены видны большие пустые контейнеры.

Уорд, пошатываясь, вылезает из машины и, глядя на отражение в окне, пытается привести себя в порядок. Руки дрожат, лицо заливает пот, волосы растрепаны. У виска отчетливо заметен лиловый синяк. Отлично. Именно в таком виде он и хотел бы показаться перед подчиненными.

— Выглядишь хреново, — комментирует Дэнни, тоже вышедший на улицу.

— Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю, — огрызается Уорд.

— У тебя к куртке фантик прилип, — Рэнд тянется и снимает у него с руки обертку от батончика.

— Кому-то надо меньше есть в машине.

— А где еще? Мы ехали почти не останавливаясь, потому что я думал, что ты прямо на заднем сиденье откинешься, — Дэнни оглядывается, — и что это за место?

— Это наша лаборатория.

— Это промышленная прачечная, — Дэнни указывает на вывеску.

— Именно. — Мичам оставляет надежду привести волосы в порядок и выпрямляется. — Так, ладно. Я быстро.

— Нет уж, я иду с тобой. Я тебя в таком состоянии одного никуда не пущу, — заявляет Рэнд, когда Уорд чуть не падает, отходя от машины. Спорить с этим упрямцем у Мичама нет никаких сил.

— Господи, хорошо.

***

— Это не то, что я ожидал увидеть, — сообщает Дэнни, когда они, зайдя в помещение, пробираются в темноте мимо рядов стиральных машин выше человеческого роста. Им не нужно включать свет, Уорд бывал здесь раньше и прекрасно знает, куда идти.

— Вообще основное предприятие находится в другом месте. А здесь ведутся разработки.

— Но почему именно прачечная?

— Сюда завозят кучу химикатов. Я бы сказал, что здесь есть вся таблица Менделеева, но боюсь ошибиться. А где, по-твоему, лучше всего спрятать химию, как не среди другой химии?

Они доходят до конца ряда, и Уорд нажимает пару кнопок у стенного шкафа. Тот со щелчком отъезжает в сторону, открывая темный проход.

— У тебя какая-то слабость к шпионской фигне, да?

— С чего ты взял? — отзывается Мичам, проходя через еще одну потайную дверь.

— Уорд, эта штука только что считала у тебя изображение сетчатки глаза. Мне кажется, это уже перебор.

— Это необходимые меры предосторожности, — отзывается Мичам, идя по коридору. За последней дверью находится лестница, и они спускаются вниз.

— Да что за фигня здесь происходит?

Они оказываются в просторном ярко освещенном помещении. От света у Уорда сразу начинают болеть глаза. Как он и предполагал, несмотря на поздний час, работа здесь кипит. Слышится шипение из стального резервуара. Что-то размеренно перемешивается в большой емкости. Среди всего этого снуют люди, занятые делом.

— Что это за оборудование? — Рэнд тянется к какому-то агрегату.

— Это химический реактор. Не трогай.

К ним быстрым шагом приближается человек в защитном костюме. Он невысокого роста, волосы немного растрепаны.

— Мистер Мичам, — химик стаскивает перчатки для рукопожатия. Он, как всегда, смотрит с приязнью и энтузиазмом. Уорд думает, что нашел самого подходящего для этой работы человека. Тот настолько сосредоточен на своем деле, что не замечает ни потрепанный вид своего начальника, ни отличающийся от обычного костюм.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Беттикер.

– А вы мистер... — он поворачивается к Рэнду.

— Дэнни, пожалуйста.

— Мистер Дэнни, — Беттикер жмет руку и ему. — Зовите меня Химик. Пожалуйста, проходите, — он ведет их мимо лабораторных установок и бодро отчитывается. — С вашего прошлого визита нам удалось сильно продвинуться. Сейчас у нас как раз подходит к концу цикл приготовления, так что скоро можно будет ознакомиться с результатами.

В кабинете, больше похожем на каморку, Уорд отдает ему флакон, и Химик выглядит таким счастливым, что едва может скрывать восторг.

— Отлично! Нам потребуется время, чтобы все проверить... — говорит он и снова начинает рассказывать про процесс производства.

— Постойте, — Уорду даже неловко прерывать этот словесный поток, но он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не стучать зубами. — Я могу ознакомится с пробными составами... сейчас?

— Да, конечно. А что, собственно... — Химик смотрит на него и наконец замечает его состояние. Уорд думает, что, судя по его выражению лица, с тех пор, как он видел свое отражение, все стало еще хуже. – О... Мы сейчас все подготовим. Подождите, пожалуйста, здесь.

Он оставляет их в кабинете и поспешно выходит. Дэнни поворачивается к Уорду.

— Что за дичь ты мне втирал про патент? С каких пор нужны патенты на наркотики?

— Наркотики? Серьезно? Вот, значит, что ты обо мне думаешь? — отвечает Уорд, осклабившись.

— Ты притащил меня в подпольную лабораторию. Что еще я должен был подумать?

Уорд устало присаживается на единственный в кабинете стул.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал про «уксус четырех воров»? Это такое чудодейственное лекарство, которым в Средние века лечили чуму. Есть разные варианты этой легенды. Мне нравится та, где четверых преступников в качестве наказания заставили хоронить зараженные трупы. Но никто из них не заболел, потому что они готовили и принимали то средство. В итоге власти предложили им свободу в обмен на рецепт, — объясняет он. — У нас тут лаборатория имени четырех воров. Хотя на самом деле вор только один, — он указывает на себя. — Но зато есть уксус.

— Зачем ты рассказываешь мне эти сказки? — хмурится Дэнни.

— Подумал, ты оценишь. В общем. Когда я был в лечебнице, — Уорд морщится от того, как это звучит, — я проходил детоксикацию. У меня была ужасная ломка после дряни, которую производила Гао. В этот момент ко мне пришел Бакуто. Чтобы я привел его к Гарольду, он ввел мне антидот. И тот ад наконец-то закончился. — Мичам вздыхает. — Химики здесь разрабатывают лекарства, нейтрализующие синдром отмены. Помогающие восстановиться после приема наркотиков, нормализующие химию мозга. Теперь с этим образцом антидота мы сможем наконец эффективно бороться с наркоторговлей.

— Но почему тогда это все надо прятать? — Рэнд стоит, скрестив руки на груди.

— Да, выглядит это все сомнительно. Но ведь подход наркомафии можно использовать и против нее. Этот препарат лишит работы наркокартели. И дело не только в них. Это никому на самом деле не на руку. Представь, сколько эксклюзивных реабилитационных центров лишатся своих клиентов.

Дэнни терпеливо выслушивает и задает тот вопрос, на который Мичам меньше всего хочет отвечать:

— Уорд. У кого ты украл антидот?

Скрывать это дальше нет смысла, тем более что Дэнни и так уже все понял.

— А ты сам-то как думаешь? — отзывается Мичам.

— Ты опять связался с Рукой, — сокрушенно констатирует Рэнд.

— С теми, кто остался от клана Бакуто. Да. Я не говорил тебе, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты сорвался и опять начал гоняться за ними. Можешь мне поверить, я все уладил.

Дэнни хочет еще что-то сказать, но в этот момент возвращается Химик.

— Мистер Мичам, пойдемте.

Уорд поднимается и неровным шагом идет за Биттекером, оставляя Рэнда за спиной.

Глава 5.

После инъекции антидота Уорд чувствует себя намного лучше. Даже усталость куда-то уходит. А вот Рэнд, напротив, выглядит понуро.

— Ты устал, я поведу, — предлагает Мичам. Теперь, когда они со всем разобрались, можно ехать в нормальную гостиницу и наконец спокойно отдохнуть.

Промзона сменяется городским пейзажем, и Уорд искренне этому рад. За последние дни его утомила монотонность хайвэев.

Дэнни сидит, отвернувшись к окну, и Мичам сначала решает, что он задремал. Но потом присматривается и понимает: нет, не спит. Опять обижается.

— Так и знал, что ты будешь дуться из-за Руки, — говорит он. — Честное слово, я не хотел, чтобы ты опять влезал во все эти разборки с ними. Ты только пришел в себя после той истории. Кроме того, мои методы намного эффективнее. Я с самого начала сотрудничал с УБН и украл у картеля не только антидот, но и партию их паршивого героина. В том месте, где я спрятал эту дрянь, их будет ждать засада. Сейчас они, наверное, уже за решеткой.

Дэнни качает головой и не отвечает.

— Да в чем проблема? Что еще я сделал не так? — искренне удивляется Мичам.

— Это все... это как-то слишком. Зачем тебе все это нужно?

— Что? — Уорду кажется, он ослышался.

— Я думал, это будет что-то для помощи другим людям, но это... это же не правильно. Люди станут больше принимать наркотики, зная, что у их поступков не будет последствий. Мне кажется, эта боль наоборот нужна, чтобы хоть как-то их останавливать.

Уорд ощущает, как в нем поднимается гнев. Дэнни, очевидно, не понимает, что именно ломка и толкает людей снова судорожно искать дозу. А то, что он несет про боль... Уорду до сих пор снились кошмары о том, через что ему пришлось пройти в Берч. Никто не заслуживает ничего подобного.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь, — зло шипит он.

— Правда? — взвивается Рэнд. — Да что ты? Я сам видел, к чему это все привело. Ты знал, что у тебя будет антидот и принял наркотик! Тебе нужно лечение, а не легкий путь!

Ну сколько можно уже тыкать меня в мою зависимость, раздраженно думает Мичам. Он мог бы сейчас рассказать про нападение, но понимает, как это будет выглядеть. И ему уже осточертело постоянно что-то доказывать.

— Я не собираюсь перед тобой оправдываться, — ядовито цедит он. — Это не твое дело.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как это было страшно: видеть, как тебе плохо, и знать, что ничего сделать нельзя! — Рэнд срывается на крик. — Да что ты за человек такой! Ты отталкиваешь всех, кто тебя любит. Скажешь, с Джой было не так? Ты обманывал ее годами, а теперь удивляешься, почему она не хочет с тобой общаться!

Это был удар ниже пояса. От ярости у Уорда начинает стучать в висках кровь.

— Раз я такое разочарование, то зачем ты все время ко мне лезешь? Что тебе все время от меня нужно?

— Да ты... Я... — Дэнни сбивается, а потом отчаянно восклицает: — Ты хоть представляешь, насколько с тобой тяжело?!

Уорд резко бьет по тормозам, останавливаясь на светофоре.

— Ну так я тебя не держу! Можешь валить обратно в Нью-Йорк! Да куда угодно! — кричит он, поворачиваясь к Рэнду.

Дэнни смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза, рвано всхлипывает и в следующую секунду вылетает из машины, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Мать твою... — шипит Уорд, сразу растеряв весь запал. Выскакивает из машины и кричит ему вслед, — Дэнни!

Но тот уже скрылся из виду, затерявшись между домов.

Загорается зеленый, и стоящие сзади автомобили начинают сигналить.

— Да сука, — Уорд вваливается обратно в салон и резко трогается с места. Проехав перекресток, он останавливается на обочине. Его трясет. Несколько секунд он сидит, вцепившись в руль, потом бьет по нему кулаком. Чертов Рэнд.

Он вылезает из машины и бежит туда, где в последний раз видел Дэнни.

***

Мичам обходит несколько кварталов, заглядывает в десяток баров, которые оказываются еще открыты, пару раз теряется. Все это время продолжает раз за разом набирать номер Рэнда, и каждый раз автоответчик бодро сообщает ему, что абонент не доступен. Уорду стоит огромных усилий не высказать вежливому женскому голосу, что этот самый абонент ведет себя как глупый ребенок. Хотя, конечно, он сам хорош. Его душит волнение и чувство стыда за то, что он сорвался на Дэнни. Сердце беспокойно ноет в груди. Видимо, Рэнд был прав, общаться с ним действительно невыносимо. Ты довел святого, это успех, невесело поздравляет он сам себя.

После часа бесполезных метаний по опустевшим улицам Уорд понимает, что смысла продолжать поиски нет.

Возвращаясь к брошенной машине, он слышит из бара музыку, которая, наверное, понравилась бы Рэнду.

Flowing on to the Galapagos, running and grab the dough  
Man this shit never minimal, feel like an animal  
Yeah bitch, I try to keep me cool, your life never going, never going back

Уорд вздрагивает, когда слышит припев:

I don't wanna die too young, too young, too young  
I've been grindin' way too long, too long, too long

В том, что в случае опасности Дэнни сможет постоять за себя, он не сомневается. Но на душе стало окончательно паршиво. С тяжелым сердцем Мичам все-таки решает поехать в гостиницу. На улицах уже не безопасно, а у него, в отличие от Рэнда, нет навыков кунг-фу.

Оказавшись в номере, Уорд не может найти себе места. Он так привык к присутствию Дэнни, что теперь чувствует себя невыносимо одиноко. И еще ему ужасно обидно, что Рэнд не оценил то, что он сделал. Уорд, конечно, затеял этот проект не ради него, но все же он втайне надеялся, что Дэнни его поймет и поддержит. Уорд же оценил его затею с героями по найму. Но, видимо, он уважает только ту форму противостояния, где надо размахивать кулаками. А Мичам бизнесмен. И ему ближе другие методы.

Уорд беспокойно ходит по комнате и, обессилев, опускается на кровать. Думать об отдыхе, когда Дэнни находится неизвестно где, неправильно. Но под конец он все-таки забывается в тревожном сне.

Даже в мире грез он не находит покоя. Уорду снится, что они снова дети, и во время прогулки Дэнни теряется в парке. Его сковывает страх. Он бегает, зовет его. А потом парк внезапно меняется на пустыню снега. Уорду приходится прорываться сквозь метель. Он идет по колено в снегу, увязает в нем, падает. И не прекращает звать Дэнни. Внезапно он замечает темное пятно среди ослепительной белизны и, спотыкаясь, бежит к нему. Когда он наконец приближается, пятно оказывается переломанным мальчишеским телом. Горло сжимается от ужаса.

А потом что-то вырывает его из сна.

***

Уорд вздрагивает и просыпается. Садится, включает прикроватную лампу и, щурясь, осматривается по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Звук повторяется, и он осознает, что кто-то настойчиво стучит в его номер. Мичам не торопится открывать, хорошо помня, что в аналогичной ситуации уже заработал себе синяк на виске и кучу проблем. Поэтому он поднимается с кровати, только когда слышит с той стороны голос Дэнни. Распахивает дверь, чувствуя, как все переворачивается внутри.

Рэнд стоит на пороге. Здесь, живой.

— И где ты был? — устало спрашивает Уорд.

Дэнни зябко поводит плечами, и Мичам пропускает его внутрь. Закрывает дверь и вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Гулял, думал, — расплывчато отвечает Рэнд, прислонившись к стене.

— И что надумал?

— Мне не следовало тебя бросать.

— Хорошая мысль, — одобряет Уорд.

— А ты мог бы не вести себя как мудак.

— Тоже правда. Ладно. — Уорд чувствует колоссальное облегчение от того, что Дэнни вернулся. Предстояло решить, что делать дальше. — Я могу завтра отвезти тебя в аэропорт, — предлагает он.

— Я без тебя не уеду, — решительно отзывается Рэнд.

— Почему?

— Ты вроде такой умный, но такой тупой.

Дэнни обнимает его порывисто и крепко. Уорд, потрясенный, замирает на месте, словно превращаясь в соляной столб. Он даже почти не дышит.

— Дэнни...

— Я не хочу тебя потерять... — отвечает Дэнни и, повернув голову, неловко тыкается поцелуем в подбородок Уорда.

С бешеной скоростью начинает биться сердце. Уорд чувствует, что его ведет. В отличие от всех снов и навязчивых образов, это ощущается неожиданно правильно. И мучительно хорошо. Настолько, что все сомнения исчезают. Уорд склоняется и легко накрывает его губы своими. Дэнни с готовностью отвечает. Он размыкает объятья и кладет руки на шею, запускает в волосы пальцы.

Каждое прикосновение ощущается до одурения остро. Уорд теряет голову от происходящего. Внутри просыпается что-то тягучее и голодное. Желание присвоить, обладать.

Он толкает Дэнни к стене. Протискивает между коленей ногу и слышит довольный стон в ответ на свои действия. Дэнни льнет ближе, запрокидывая голову назад. Уорд жадно, чуть грубо целует его в шею, собственнически оставляя засосы.

Дэнни не остается в долгу: засовывает руку под футболку, скользит по голой коже. От этой близости кружится голова. Одежда сразу начинает казаться лишней. Уорд стаскивает с Дэнни куртку, помогает выпутаться из кофты.

Когда Дэнни стягивает с него майку, он внезапно останавливается и смотрит на его грудь и плечи. Уорд следит за его взглядом — и замечает синяки, оставленные во время нападения. Дэнни осторожно касается их и поднимает глаза на Уорда.

— Кто это сделал?

— Это... — Уорд не знает, как объяснить и с чего начать. Понимает только, что врать сейчас совершенно точно не стоит. — Это люди из наркокартеля. Это они вкололи мне ту дрянь, чтобы заставить говорить, — он решает сознаться во всем и сразу.

— Уорд, я... — начинает Рэнд, но тот только качает головой.

— Прости. Я должен был рассказать раньше.

— Они пожалеют об этом.

— Господи, Дэнни, это неправильный ответ. Послушай: все, они проиграли. Забудь.

Дэнни быстро кивает, но Уорд не верит его согласию.

— Посмотри на меня. Ты не полезешь в это, хорошо? — неуверенно добавляет: — Ради меня.

— Если ты пообещаешь ничего от меня не скрывать.

— Я рассмотрю твое предложение, — отвечает Уорд и снова целует. Оглаживает бока и опускается ниже, впиваясь пальцами в бедра. Тянет Дэнни на себя, и тот трется о него наметившемся стояком. Это даже лучше, чем во сне. Головокружительно лучше. Уорд накрывает ладонью член через ткань, стискивает, и Дэнни подается ему навстречу. Он давится собственным стоном, когда Уорд спускает его джинсы с бельем до середины бедер и уверенным движением обхватывает член. Он делает несколько плавных движений и, опустившись вниз, берет у него в рот. Гладит ягодицы, ласкает языком горячую плоть. Дэнни крупно дрожит, у него подгибаются колени. Он вцепляется Уорду в плечи и тянет его наверх.

— Подожди, — слабо произносит он. — Я хочу по-другому. Хочу видеть твое лицо. — Даже в полутьме заметно, что он заливается краской.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я?.. — Дэнни поспешно кивает. Уорд хочет съязвить про предпочтения монастырских мальчиков, но сдерживается, потому что кто он, чтобы спорить. У него темнеет в глазах от одной мысли об этом. — Но у меня нет ни презервативов, ни смазки.

— У меня есть презервативы, — смущенно отзывается Дэнни. И когда Уорд приподнимает брови, начинает оправдываться. — Что? Это джентльменский набор!

— Очень интересно. Но смазки-то все равно нет.

— Подожди, — Дэнни неловко нагибается в спущенных джинсах и тянется к своему рюкзаку, валявшемуся здесь же.

Когда Рэнд протягивает ему тюбик, Уорд начинает впервые за долгое время искренне смеяться. Это настолько в стиле Дэнни. Он видит его насупившееся лицо, но не может унять смех.

— Это же детский крем для рук! Очень мужественно!

— Иди ты. У меня светится кулак, это сушит кожу, — бурчит Рэнд.

Уорд складывается пополам в новом приступе смеха.

— Придурок, —Дэнни подталкивает его к кровати. Уорд резко забывает про веселье.

— Ладно, разберемся, — говорит он, стаскивая с него остатки одежды, и укладывает на спину. Гладит напряженный живот и разводит его ноги. — Расслабься.

Несмотря на нестерпимое желание, Уорд готовит Дэнни обстоятельно. Плавно проникает пальцами, растягивая. Тот ерзает и выгибается на постели.

— Долго еще будешь... меня мучить? Я всегда подозревал у тебя садистские, ох, наклонности, но теперь уже не сомневаюсь, — сбивчиво произносит он.

— Садистские, значит? — Уорд мстительно убирает руку и слышит разочарованный стон. Ему действительно нравится видеть Дэнни таким: податливым, тяжело дышащим, умоляющем о большем.

— Ну же, — Дэнни притягивает его к себе и, когда Уорд плавно входит в него, впивается пальцами в его спину. Всхлипнув, замирает.

— Ты как? — Уорд обеспокоенно смотрит на него и осторожно целует влажный от пота висок.

— Хорошо, — отзывается Дэнни и слегка морщится, когда Уорд медленно начинает двигаться внутри. Тот постепенно ускоряет темп, целует шею и плечи. Ловит каждое движение разгоряченного тела под собой. Он слегка отстраняется и меняет положение, придерживая Дэнни за бедра.

Тот тихо стонет, зажмурившись. Уорд разглядывает его раскрасневшееся лицо и растрепанные волосы и думает, какой же он красивый.

Дэнни вздрагивает, когда Уорд усиливает толчки, и распахивает глаза. Он смотрит на Уорда затуманенным взглядом и тот теряется в ощущениях, когда на него волной накатывает оргазм. Уорд быстро проводит ладонью по члену Дэнни, чтобы он кончил вслед за ним. 

Обессиленный, он нависает над ним, пытаясь прийти в себя. Когда удается восстановить дыхание, насмешливо спрашивает:

— Ну что, все, что произошло в Калифорнии, останется в Калифорнии?

— Даже, черт возьми, не надейся на это, — запыхавшемся голосом отзывается Рэнд.

— Звучит как угроза, — Уорд довольно улыбается и целует его в скулу. — Я не против.

***

Уорд просыпается от звонка телефона. Приподнимается на локте, берет его в руки и понимает, что его мобильник молчит. С тяжелым вздохом он садится и пытается понять, откуда исходит звук. Зло косится на Дэнни, которому громкая мелодия совсем не мешает сладко спать. Телефон было смолкает, но через секунду начинает звонить снова.

— Действительно, зачем на ночь отключать звук, — ворчит Мичам и нехотя встает.

Смартфон обнаруживается в рюкзаке, и Уорд почти нажимает на кнопку сбросить, как вдруг видит, кто звонит. «Джой Мичам» — высвечивается на экране. Сердце пропускает удар, и он нажимает на кнопку приема.

— Дэнни! — Уорд впервые за долгое время слышит голос сестры и невольно начинает улыбаться. — Что происходит? Где Уорд?

— Привет, — хрипло отзывается он.

— Уорд? Что?.. Что произошло? Я узнала про дом и нападение. Где ты? Что случилось?

Мичам слушает поток вопросов сестры и может только тупо улыбаться. Она не говорила с ним много месяцев. А теперь вернулась.

— Я в порядке. Дома мы все восстановим, не переживай. — Не к месту вспоминается безвозвратно уничтоженный бабушкин сервиз, но он гонит эту мысль прочь. У него самого уйма вопросов, но он решает задать их позже.

— Как ты? — голос Джой все еще немного встревоженный. — Все в порядке?

На кровати ворочается все-таки разбуженный Рэнд. Уорд смотрит на него и чувствует, что жизнь странным образом начинает понемногу налаживаться.

— Да, все хорошо, — говорит он в трубку.

Эпилог

В Сан-Диего приходится задержаться еще на день, чтобы съездить на основное, не тайное производство.

В одном из магазинов Дэнни все-таки находит жвачки с переводными татуировками.

— Смотри, здесь есть с драконом, — сообщает он, открывая десятую по счету упаковку. Они сидят в кафе и весь стол уже завален фантиками. Этот ворох слабо покачивается от дуновения вентилятора под потолком. Уорд думает, что толку от него совсем нет. В своей кофте с длинным рукавом он уже давно запарился.

— У тебя, насколько я помню, один уже есть, — замечает он, когда Рэнд показывает ему картинку.

— Он не для меня, — Дэнни хитро улыбается.

Уорд закатывает глаза.

— Нет.

— Но ты говорил, что хочешь татуировку!

— Все равно нет. Тем более с драконом.

— Значит, тебе с твоими собственническими порывами можно оставлять засосы у меня на шее, а мне нельзя поставить на тебе метку?

— Метку, Боже. Вот в чем дело? Ты правда думаешь, что это равноценно?

— Нет, конечно, твои засосы видят все, а моего дракона не будет заметно под одеждой.

— То есть ты даже уже решил, куда хочешь ее прилепить? — Дэнни поднимается и тянет его за собой в уборную. — Господи, во что я ввязался, и почему я тебе это позволяю?

— Потому что я тебе нравлюсь. Во всяком случае, я очень на это рассчитываю после того, что вчера было.

— Как самонадеянно.

Дэнни коротко целует его и мочит стикер в раковине.

Когда они возвращаются в машину, на руке у Уорда, прикрывая оставшийся от инъекции синяк, красуется маленький рисунок с драконом. И он не прячет его под рукавом.


End file.
